Volans Orion Lastrange
by gredandforgerock
Summary: He wasn't supposed to remember that he had another set of parents before this one. He wasn't supposed to remember that Peter was a rat. He was supposed to adore the Dark Lord. He was supposed to look down on others. He knew if they ever figured out what he knew and felt, he wouldn't be allowed to live for long. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up." Peter yelled, "Your mummy and daddy aren't coming for you. They think you're dead."

"Mummy!" the little boy screamed again, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shut up!" he yelled again as he knocked on the door to the house.

"What is all the commotion?" the door was jerked open and a haughty looking woman glared down at him.

"I've got the brat." Peter begged, "You have to let me in before someone hears."

"That's what silencing spells are for you idiot." She sent the spell and the boy's mouth was still calling and tears were still streaming but nothing was heard, "Bring him in. Go to the library."

Peter scurried down the hall and entered the room indicated. The boy was still squirming and screaming but not a sound was heard. The rat like man stopped just behind the chair that was facing the fire, "I have him my Lord."

"I heard." Voldemort sneered, "Good thing Bella has a brain that works well enough for two."

"I'm sorry." Peter was shaking so bad even the baby quit squirming.

"Get the brat out of my sight Bella." He ordered, "You raise him so that he will kill Dumbledore. I do not want to see him at any time in the future."

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed the baby from the rat and whisked him away.

"When he has fulfilled our purpose Rodolphus I want him dead." He instructed.

"As you wish my Lord." The man followed his wife from the room.

"Lucius." He called next.

"My Lord?" he approached and got on his knees.

"I want you to make sure your son befriends the boy." He instructed, "I want him punished for anything he says that is contrary to our way of thinking."

"Yes my Lord." He slipped back into the crowd.

"Things are proceeding well." He laughed; it was a high and cruel sound.

Seven year old Volans Orion Lestrange did not squirm in the chair he sat in. It wasn't allowed. He sat still. He ate politely. He talked politely. He even played politely. But that was only with his friends. Everyone else was sneered at and looked down upon. At least that was the theory. He'd never been anywhere to sneer or look down on anyone. He watched every word and every action that came from him. It wouldn't do to let anyone know what he was thinking. Not even his friends could be trusted. He knew that from experience.

Once, only once, he had said his mother was mean. He had told Draco that while they were playing. That evening he'd gotten severely punished for speaking badly about his mother. Draco had told his father everything they had spoken about. He knew Draco was not a real friend now. He was the same as everyone else, untrusted because he only looked out for himself. Volans was the only person who was going to look out for Volans. It had been a hard experience to learn from but he had learned.

He had only been six when that had happened. He was glad he hadn't told him anything really important. He had only said the truth about his mother, but if Draco was going to repeat everything then he couldn't tell him the stuff he only suspected and certainly nothing he truly felt.

He suspected that he had been kidnapped. He was sure he could remember a woman with eyes like his. He dreamed about her and she was searching for him. He always tried to get to her in the dreams but he could never quite reach her. He knew he was supposed to adore the Dark Lord but he didn't. He feared him. He'd never met the man but every time his mother spoke of him he had done something terrible. Hurting and killing people seemed to be his favorite pastime. He knew that was why his mother loved the man so much. She enjoyed hurting people. Killing just ended her fun. She was insane; the paper had said she was. He didn't dare ask her what the word meant but she had laughed when she read it.

"Volans go clean up. Draco will be here to play in ten minutes." Bellatrix ordered.

"Yes Mother." He knew better than to say anything else. Too many times already he'd felt the pain from her wand.

An hour later found Volans beating Draco at chess. Draco wasn't happy about it, "You better let me win."

"Why?" Volans asked unconcernedly.

"I'll tell them you said something bad." Draco smirked, "Then you'll get beaten again."

Volans paused for a moment. Was the torture curse worth winning in chess? If he let the brat get away with this now it would only get worse. The distraction from thinking all this made him lose the game anyway. Draco smirked thinking he had gotten the best of his younger friend.

"Look Father, I won!" Draco crowed, "My chess lessons are paying off."

"Well done Draco." Lucius praised his son, "Why don't you go outside and play now."

The two headed out and were just at the door when Volans stopped, "I have to use the loo, I'll catch up in a minute."

"Hurry you don't want to keep me waiting." Draco smirked.

Volans turned his back to the blond boy and rolled his eyes. As he walked back the way he came he heard the adults talking. It only took him a moment to realize they were talking about him.

"Bella dear you really can't compare the two of them. Draco is a pure blood and will always be better than Volans. He's lucky you took him in a raised him like a pure blood, but he'll never be as good." Lucius spoke in a condescending manner.

"I know, I shouldn't expect more than he can give." She sighed, "I so hoped I could beat it out of him."

"At least he's only losing to Draco." Narcissa comforted her sister, "He'll still be able to beat out any other half blood or mud blood out there."

"That he will." He could almost hear the cruel smile on her face, "Or the consequences will be dire."

"At least I won't have to kill him." Rodolphus muttered, "He won't be able to kill off Dumbledore at this rate."

"I don't think he expects Volans to win." Lucius added, "I suspect the Dark Lord will wait until Dumbledore has killed him and then we will tell them who he really is. I do believe it would destroy him."

Laughter filled the room as the boy backed away, the need to use the loo was totally forgotten. He quickly caught up with Draco and the two of them mounted their brooms. He was so distracted that Draco flew rings around him. It was all he could do to maintain his appearance. Dark blond hair that matched his Father and brown eyes that matched his mother was the only way Draco had ever seen him. It was only in his room late at night that he would drop all the changes and see what he really looked like.

His mother had noticed his ability to change his appearance early in his childhood. He was able to change his hair in length, color and texture, his eye color and he could grow or shrink about three inches. She had pushed him hard during his training on its use. It had been torture but he had found his limits. He only had four hair colors, black, red, brown and a dark blond but he could make it disappear and he'd be bald or he could grow it to half way down his back. His eyes could be green, blue, hazel or brown but he was never able to change their shape.

By the time the Malfoys left that afternoon Volans was exhausted and went to bed early. He wasn't able to sleep though. He just kept running the conversation through his mind. He didn't understand it all but he did understand that he was not their child. He was actually thankful for that bit of information. He also understood that he was expected to kill someone, which wasn't really surprising once he thought about it. Last they didn't think he'd win that fight. He sighed wondering what to do. If nothing else he would at least keep the knowledge a secret. It wouldn't do if anyone knew that he knew those things.

Luckily it was a few weeks before Draco was able to come over and play again. The day was set to flow just as the one a few weeks before. The time at home had actually been better. His mother hadn't been as hard on him in training. He was still pushed but when he couldn't do something but he wasn't punished quite as severely. He dutifully lost every game to Draco as they played. But he never won easily. He made him work for it. By the time he had left Volans had decided on a path.

"I will let them continue to underestimate me." He thought to himself, "This way I can get to be better than Draco and they'll all be shocked when I get to Hogwarts and beat the socks off him. Maybe then my parents will want me back."

On the morning of his eleventh birthday Volans stood at the window where the owls delivered mail and waited for his Hogwarts letter. He hadn't been able to sleep for his excitement. Draco had spoken of nothing else but the school for the last two play dates. They had made plans to sit together on the train and they were sure to get sorted into the same house. Slytherin would have two new students. Then Volans would shock them all by being the best in their year.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Waiting for an owl." He replied, "I should get my Hogwarts letter today. It's my birthday."

"Hogwarts?" his mother laughed, "You are not going to Hogwarts."

"Durmstrang then?" he asked, that would be almost as good.

"No you are going to be home schooled." She laughed, "I have to leave so get your breakfast and get out of the way."

Volans turned and left the room dejected. He was too depressed to eat breakfast now. Draco was going to have a field day rubbing in the fact that he was going and that Volans would be at home like a baby. Four years of crawling under Draco was for nothing. He wouldn't get there and show him up now.

"Out of the way boy." His father roughly shoved him into the wall as he passed, "Bella where are you we need to leave now."

"Volans you will be home alone. Behave." That was the only instructions she ever gave him.

He'd been left home alone many times over the last years. Alone was figurative, the house elves were there but they were never nice to him. They never let him do anything. Mother and Father were leaving all the time to go on raids. The Dark Lord was still trying to take over the wizarding world like he had been forever. Volans kept his thoughts deep behind his occulmancy shields. It wouldn't do if his mother ever found the thought where he hoped the man would never win.

Volans always read the Daily Prophet after his parents were through with it. They had made him do that for years saying he needed to know the dire shape their world was in. He agreed it was dire. While the Dark Lords army was advancing it was slow but very destructive. He was always secretly glad when the Order, the paper always mentioned, would win unfortunately it was always followed by a brutal training session with his mother. When his parents won it was a different, but just as horrible, aftermath. They would drink to their success. They would drink all night long. If Volans ventured out on those nights he had learned to stay very far away. His mother was a vicious woman when sober but far worse when she was drunk. His Father was the same. He had been tortured many times for being near them at the wrong time.

These were the things on his mind as he did his best to stay out of the way of the house elves. It had been a long and boring day. Bedtime had finally arrived and he climbed into his bed and fell asleep quickly. Sometime during the night he was woken by loud noises. He got up quietly and snuck to the stair way and listened.

"They fought like crazy people." Rodolphus complained, "They captured fifteen of our younger group. The Dark Lord is going to be so angry."

"Well it's a good thing we are here then." Narcissa's voice floated up to him, "Put her on the couch and I'll begin the healing."

"Make sure it leaves a scar." Bellatrix said in a voice laced with pain, "I do not want to forget this night. That mudblood won't soon forget it either."

"What did you use Bella?" Rodolphus asked excitedly, "I didn't hear it."

"Let's just say there won't be any little Potter's running around." She cackled evilly, "It was my special curse just for mudbloods. I've wanted to use it on her for ages."

"I love that one." Rodolphus laughed with her.

Volans knew the spell he knew how to reverse it too. He'd heard of the Potters before, his parents were always complaining about them. If he could just get away from here he'd heal her and maybe they'd take him in so he didn't have to come back to this awful place. One thing was for sure; if he ever left, Mother had better never see his face again. If she did it would be the last thing he saw before the green light would hit him.

"She fought like a demon tonight." Rabastan commented, "The four of them did."

"It's the date." Narcissa told him, "His birthday. Today and Halloween are the two days they act crazy."

"I'd forgotten." Rabastan nodded.

"I didn't." Bellatrix stated, "It's why I picked her."

"I didn't see the rat." Rodolphus said thoughtfully, "Did either of you see him?"

"He was probably hiding under a rock." Bellatrix grumbled.

"You know they can't find him alive." Narcissa stated, "They'd know the boy is alive. You know Peter can't keep a secret when he's in danger. If you thought they fought hard tonight think again. If they knew where he was or just that he was alive I don't think we could stop them."

"We need to step up Volans' training." Bellatrix sighed, "I am going to home school him so he can learn the right things. It's time he started learning the darker stuff. Maybe then he can throw off the stigma of his birth."

Volans slipped back to his room as Narcissa began the healing spells. He wouldn't learn anything else tonight. He wished Peter the rat would get found out, he wasn't supposed to know he was a rat animagus. He'd never liked him when he visited. Next he wondered why those people had fought so hard. Who was the boy they spoke of? He hoped he could find out so when he left he'd have something to trade for his safety. Maybe just knowing the boy was alive somewhere would do. He had no inclination at all to learn the darker magic she was talking about. He would just have to find a way out sooner rather than later.

"It's really too bad you're not good enough to go to Hogwarts." Draco sneered several days later.

Volans didn't reply. He knew the real reason he was staying. It was the reason he'd never been outside of his Mother's circle of friends. He had been kidnapped and he was being hidden. They were going to force him to be just like them. When he had to start using the dark arts he thought it would drive him insane like his mother. When he couldn't control his own mind any longer they would have the killing machine they wanted.

"I'll write you of course, I wouldn't want you to miss anything." Draco rubbed it in a little deeper.

"When do you leave?" Volans asked finally getting into the conversation.

"September first the express leaves at eleven on the dot." Draco grinned, "We depart from platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross station. But you have to be smart enough to actually find the doorway."

Draco was stupid enough to have forgotten that Volans only started losing games and things after he had been threatened. The idiot actually thought he was better at everything. Sometimes Volans found it harder to lose to the moron than it was to win. At least he was able to challenge himself with something.

"Have fun." He nearly smirked at the gloating face of his longtime friend, a term he used loosely. Friend was actually pushing the extreme end of their relationship.

"Maybe you should come to the platform and see me off." Draco threw out as he left.

"That sounds like a good idea." Volans thought to himself and suddenly a plan was formed as he followed the blond from his room.

"You know the mudbloods would never find their way if they weren't sent a guide to help them." Draco tried to sound superior.

Volans shook his head thinking, "You'd never find it if it wasn't for your parents there to guide you."

Sometimes the arrogance of the people he was around surprised him. They never seemed to realize that someone had to show them once upon a time. No one just knew how to do magic or fly on a broom. He was sure that any of them would be totally lost in the muggle world. He thought he would actually pay money to be able to watch Draco stumble around out there. The idiot would never make it in the world without magic and his father's name. Magic alone wasn't even enough to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Volans now knew the time and place of the Hogwarts Express. Mother would never expect him to just slip away and ride the train to Hogwarts. He sincerely hoped Headmaster Dumbledore would help him. He had taken in Severus Snape, he was the spy they had in the Order. Mother thought the man was truly working for the Order instead of the Dark Lord but couldn't prove it. Volans couldn't offer to spy but he could tell them that the boy was alive somewhere, he only hoped it was enough to get help. He had come to realize the boy was probably the Potter's missing son he had read about in the paper many times.

The last weeks before the train left were sheer torture for Volans. He couldn't concentrate on his lessons which meant they always ended with punishment. He had spent his free time making note of what he wanted to take with him. He knew he'd only be able to pack a small suitcase and he'd have to be quick or the elves would catch him and it would be over before he could even get started.

He had already snuck out some powder from the floo pot. He planned to floo to the station and then find the platform. It shouldn't be too hard to find, Draco had explained it well enough. As long as Draco wasn't making it up then he'd be fine. His plan was to pack and get to the station at five minutes before eleven. Hopefully by the time they realized he was gone he'd be too far for them to find him. September first dawned bright and clear. And to his everlasting surprise he heard his mother first thing in the morning.

"Volans, you'll be home alone today. Behave."

"Yes Mother." He couldn't believe his luck.

He made sure to stay in the elves way. He knew if he left of his own accord they'd follow like they normally did. But if they chased him out they'd stay away because he had aggravated them too much. This was something he had been fine tuning since he realized how to manipulate things to be better for him.

At ten fifteen the elves had enough and sent him off. By ten thirty he was packed. At the last minute he changed destinations in case the elves were listening to him, "The Leaky Cauldron." Once there he turned right around and grabbed more floo powder and stepped back into the fire calling, "Platform nine and three quarters."

He was already whisked away before he could add Kings Cross. He hoped he would get to the right place. When he stopped he stepped out quickly and then off to the side and behind a pillar. The bright red steam engine, as well as the owls in cages and magic being used, told him he was in the right place. Deciding he needed a disguise he picked out brown hair since that seemed to be the prevailing color of the people around him. Brown eyes always went well no one ever noticed brown eyes. He then grew the three inches he could and hoped he looked like a second year.

It was easy to slip onto the train. He found an empty compartment and put up some privacy and notice me not spells. He knew his wand would never be traced so he was unafraid to do magic. His mother had removed the trace as soon as they had gotten the wand home all those years ago. She had said it was a Black family secret. That thought rang another bell. If the Potters or his own family wouldn't take him in he hoped either his mother's sister or cousin would. Both had been blasted off the family tapestry years ago. Aunt Walburga had done it herself her anger at them was so terrible. That was another insane family member. He hoped it didn't run in the family. He hoped he could find at least one sane Black to live with.

As he sat on the train he notice that the children who walked by all had black robes on. He pulled out his suitcase and drug out the correct clothes to blend in. He would have to shrink back because all the older kids had house symbols on theirs. Not for the first time he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. If they took him in everything would work out. If they sent him on his way he'd manage. But if they sent him back to Mother he'd be dead. Dead was the only part of the scenario he couldn't live with. He chuckled dryly at his own joke.

Before he knew it the train was coming to a stop and people started leaving. Volans shifted his looks again but this time he relaxed them so he gained his natural state. None of his friends knew him in this form. He'd always held the looks his mother told him to. He followed the younger kids to the large man who was calling for first years. He located Draco, Vincent and Gregory right off. Pansy was with them sucking up as she always did. The older kids he knew had already walked past and headed to the carriages without giving him a second glance. He sat in a boat with three people he didn't know. The other boy was holding a toad. The two girls that sat across from him looked nervous but unremarkable. He was sure the brown haired girl was a muggleborn. He never said mudblood in his brain and now he wouldn't have to say it out loud any longer. That thought brought a small smile to his face.

Once the boat bumped to a stop and he climbed out with the others he rethought his appearance. If they noticed him in his natural state he'd have to hide in another. But if he used another form now he could use his normal appearance to hide from them. That thought appealed to him greatly. He fell to the back of the crowd and resumed his brown haired, brown eyed appearance and shrunk his maximum three inches. He was awed when he saw the ceiling of the Great Hall. He'd read about it in Hogwarts a History but the explanation in the book didn't do it justice. Soon the names were being called and he watched them all get sorted. He didn't think his name would be called and when they slipped right past the L's he knew he was safe. He also noticed they slipped past Potter. So either the boy was a different age or they didn't expect him either. Draco had insisted that the Potter boy was their age but one never knew when he was lying.

Finally Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and Volans found himself standing alone. Several people were whispering when one of the older students commented, "Professor you missed one."

The woman who had been calling out names was looking at him with a slightly shocked look, "Who are you?"

"I do not know." He replied with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Did you have an accident and forget it?" she asked.

"No I wanted to come to Hogwarts but Mother said I was to be homeschooled. But she really isn't my mother. They tell me my parents gave me to them but I think I was taken." He explained.

"Who is your Mother?" she asked.

"I would rather not say." He looked around at everyone staring at him.

"I think we can take this up to my office after dinner." Dumbledore stated.

He turned to look at the headmaster, "Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. I would appreciate you hearing me out without an audience."

"Why don't you sit with the Hufflepuffs for now and we will see what to do with you later." Volans swore the man's eyes were twinkling. But he followed the instructions and went to the table all the Hufflepuffs had gone to.

No one spoke to him no one even looked at him during dinner. Volans had glanced several times at Draco hoping the boy wouldn't recognize him. The idiot was too busy setting himself up to be the leader of his house to pay him any mind. The morons at the table with him were falling all over themselves to try and get on his good side. Little did they know he didn't have one of those.

When the students were dismissed Volans stayed in his seat. The Headmaster and the woman who did the sorting approached him and he stood, ready to follow them. He noticed Snape looking at him closely again as he had done all during dinner. He had worked to keep his own mannerism hidden so that he wouldn't be recognized. Snape and two others fell in step behind him as Dumbledore and the woman led him off. He couldn't tell them anything if Snape was in the room. He'd just have to convince them to let him speak to the Headmaster alone.

The group took seats in the office and the Headmaster started out, "Now what is your name?"

"I don't know." He answered again.

"He seemed to know his mother." Snape sneered at him and the others looked on with questions on their faces.

"The people claiming to be my parents follow the Dark Lord." He stated, "I'm in disguise and I would rather no one but you know the answers to your questions Headmaster."

At that Snape took a closer look at the boy. Volans made sure not to alter even a hair. Snape knew he could change appearances. He had come and made a potion to see if they could force his ability to go farther. It had been an excruciation day of tests but he could change no further. He couldn't let the man now know the same child sat before him. He deliberately began to fidget under the stares, which was something he never did. It had been commented on by several people that he could sit as still as a statue for hours. Fidgeting would be sure to throw him off.

"I think that would be a good idea." Dumbledore finally agreed, "Thank you for your time everyone."

"Sir I don't think…" Snape started.

"It will be fine." The man stated with finality, "Off you go."

"Polyjuice could…." He started again.

"It's been well over an hour. Unless you know of another way for a grown man to become a child I doubt he is a death eater." Dumbledore pinned him with a stern look. The group stood and left. Once the two were alone he continued, "I trust all four of them with my life."

"I'm sure you do." Volans agreed, "But I don't trust them with mine, particularly Mr. Snape. The problem with a double agent is that you never truly know where their loyalty lies. Most probably it is only with themselves."

"Wise words for one so young." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I've hardly been a child." He replied, "Mother never really allowed that. She is the one who is trying to prove he has left the service of the Dark Lord."

"You should use his name." Dumbledore instructed, "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the person."

"I don't know his name." Volans replied, "I've only ever heard of him referred to as the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort is the name he chose for himself." Dumbledore noticed the boy didn't even flinch. He must truly never have heard the name before or he was a very good actor.

"He chose Voldemort for a name?" Volans looked incredulous, "That's horrible. I hate my name and if I ever chose to rename myself it wouldn't be with something worse. I'd choose Mark or John, something not so weird."

"Let's begin again." Dumbledore smiled, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, which I think you already knew. Who is your mother and what name did she give you?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to take off my disguise?" he asked.

"I already sent a finite at you." He smiled, "Nothing changed."

"It wouldn't." he smirked, "My name is Volans Orion Lestrange, I'm sure you know my mother Bellatrix." He then let his appearance relax back to his original stated, "I'm also a metamorph with limited ability."

The man stared at him in open mouthed shock. Volans was sure if he knew the man better he would have enjoyed the result of his display. But for now it was just making him nervous. Several minutes passed before he reached for a bowl on his desk top and popped a yellow piece from the bowl into his mouth. He watched as the man calmed slightly. Volans decided the yellow drops must be a solid form of a calming draught.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother." He man stated.

"She claims that but I have reason to believe it is a lie." Volans replied, "I've basically heard them say otherwise several times, of course they had no idea I was around. These are my facts I do not know who I am. I am reasonably sure I was taken away from my parents. If you'll help me get safely away from my mother I'll tell you what knowledge I have been able to gain."

"You want to pay for your safety with information?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I know that Mr. Snape gave you some information and agreed to be a spy to get back into your good graces." Volans pointed out, "I assume I have to do something similar. I can't spy because if she sees me again she'll kill me for running away. So I hope my information is enough to guarantee your help."

"You need not pay anything for my help." Dumbledore replied, "However if you wish to tell me anything I will listen. Then we'll find you a place to stay. I don't think the school will be a good choice."

"No, I know too many of the Slytherins to be safe here." Volans agreed, "I don't have a lot but this is what I know. The Potter boy is alive somewhere and I think mother and father know where. Narcissa Malfoy also knows. I can reverse the spell Mother put on the muggleborn Potter woman, but it needs to be before the end of the year or it will be too late. And the Dark Lord had me kidnapped so that I could be raised to kill you, though they don't expect me to succeed. If I remember correctly they said after you killed me for trying they'd tell you who I was. I was supposed to be homeschooled and taught the dark arts necessary to stop you, starting this year. I didn't want to be as insane as Mother so I escaped. Oh, there will probably be an attack tonight if they haven't done it already. Sorry I didn't think of that earlier. They never tell me they are going on a raid but when they do she always tells me I'm home alone and to behave. She did that this morning before I left. I'm hoping she hasn't found out I've left yet."

"How much control do you have over you metamorph abilities?" He asked.

"Complete control. I can hold any form indefinitely. However I don't have a wide range of the ability. I can't change to any color. I have four hair colors and eye colors. I can grow or shrink three inches and my hair can be from bald to the middle of my back." He explained, "None of the children know my normal look. They've only ever seen me as this." Volans shifted to his most used appearance and then back.

"What about facial structure?" Albus asked.

"Can't do anything with that." He replied.

"School still won't be a good choice then." Volans agreed with the Headmaster's assessment.

"No, even in a different form some of my mannerisms are hard to break. I've had too much training on how to act to be able to hide it successfully." He replied.

"Well Mr. Lestrange we have several options." Albus started.

"Please just call me Volans." He interrupted, "I don't want to be a Lestrange even a moment longer."

"Alright Volans, I am going to call in a few adults to speak with us. They are members of the Order of the Phoenix. Have you heard of them?" he asked.

"I've heard a lot of complaints from Mother and Father about the Order." Volans nodded, "Particularly the Potters, Sirius Black and the werewolf Lupin."

"They used to have another friend that fought with them too but he disappeared when the Potter boy was taken." Albus explained.

"No." Volans shook his head, "He's very much alive and still a rat. He visits once in a while but I hate to be around him. Mother always laughs at his hurt looks when I won't speak to him. She thinks it's funny. I find Peter revolting. He stole his best friend's child and faked his own death. Now he sneaks around the members of the Order in his rat form trying to get information. Otherwise he's rather useless."

"Peter is alive." Albus frowned.

"He is." Volans answered.

"He is a death eater." The man continued to frown.

"Yes he has the mark." Volans nodded then sneered, "He told me he got it for kidnapping the Potter boy. He's very proud of himself for outsmarting his friends."

"I will have those Order members here soon." He flicked his wand and Volans flinched ever so slightly but he man caught it, "Would you mind telling them about Peter under Veritaserum? They still consider him a friend and morn him to this day. I don't think they would be able to just take your word for it."

"I understand. I hope you won't mind me asking for magical vows to protect me from my Mother." Volans replied, "I don't think I can just take anyone's word for it either. If there is one thing I learned from her it is not to trust anyone. I am the only one who will look out for me."

"I'm sorry you had to learn that. Where I'll be sending you that won't be a lesson you'll need to keep." Albus said, "I will be glad to give you a magical vow and so will the people who will take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like to find my parents if possible." Volans stated, "I want to know if I was kidnapped or if they just gave me over. If staying with them isn't a possibility then I was hoping either the Potters, Sirius or Andromeda Black could take me. I know the last two were blasted from the family tree so hopefully they will be trustworthy."

"Both of them are trustworthy." Ablus nodded, "However Andromeda isn't a black any longer."

"I know, Mother only referred to her as the traitor so I never heard her last name." Volans shrugged, "When will they be here?"

"That spell I used was the Patronus do you know it?" he asked.

"The spell that holds dementors at bay." He nodded, "I can't do it, I don't have enough good memories to call on."

"Again I'm sorry." Albus sighed, "The spell can also be used as a messenger. I sent it to retrieve those members I want here. Remus Lupin is one of the people I'm calling and I'd appreciate if you didn't refer to him as a werewolf."

"Is he safe?" Volans asked, "I met Greyback once and mother had to stun him so he wouldn't attack me."

"Remus is nothing like him." Albus assured him, "In fact very few werewolves are as bad as Greyback is. He doesn't wait for a full moon to attack as you well know. He has in the past positioned himself to punish people he doesn't like. Remus' parents are one example of that."

"So he bites kids to punish their parents." Volans shuddered, "I knew he was an animal but that's just sick."

"That it is." Albus turned to the fire place as it turned green and a man stepped through. He was glad the two of them had finished the conversation before the fire flared, "Remus, how are you?"

"Fine Albus thank you. Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at the young boy on the chair in front of the desk.

"No, Volans and I were just chatting." Albus smiled, "I will make the introductions when the others arrive. Please station yourself with Sirius."

"We might have some upset?" he asked.

"We might." Albus nodded, "I've also invited Poppy, Andy and Minerva, you met her already." He added to Volans

"Minerva was the woman with the sorting hat?" Volans asked.

"She is the deputy Headmistress. I believe she will be helpful." Albus smiled kindly, "We will leave Professor Snape out of the loop for now."

"Good." The boy sighed in relief.

Remus could see some of the tension leaving the boy but most of it stayed. He was really beginning to wonder what was going on when Sirius arrived and met the same greeting and explanation he had gotten. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive. Andromeda was the last.

"Albus it's rather late." She stated as she entered.

Only Remus heard the intake of breath from the boy so he leaned over and whispered, "Andromeda looks like Bellatrix Lestrange because they are sisters, but she is very nice."

The boy nodded and again let out the breath he was holding. Remus couldn't get over the idea that he knew the boy from somewhere. He smelled somewhat familiar and Remus was still trying to process everything when Albus began to speak to the group.

"Thank you for coming by so late." He nodded at Andromeda, "This is Volans."

"A star name are you a Black?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I am aware of however I have been raised as one." Volans replied.

"Actually his full name is Volans Orion Lestrange." Albus pulled their attention back, "He was raised by your sister Andy, however we don't believe he is her child."

"No I don't think so either." Andromeda looked at him with more thought, "No real family resemblance, although he does look familiar."

"I thought so to. He suggests that he may have been kidnapped. Would you tell them your story please Volans?" he asked.

"I was raised by Mother and Father but since I was seven I've known I wasn't their child. Thankfully." He smiled a little, "I heard them talking about me when they thought I was outside. For the last four years I've been trying to find a way out. I thought it was going to be when I came to Hogwarts. However Mother decided I should be homeschooled instead. So this morning I snuck out and met the train and here I am."

"How did you learn about Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"It's all Draco has talked about for the last two years." Volans smirked, "It was easy to get him to tell me when and where the train would depart. He also told me about the doorway to the platform. However this morning when I took the floo I ended up right on the platform and I didn't need the doorway."

"Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Volans answered, "Since he found out I wasn't going to be at school he's been holding it over my head saying I was too weak to be selected by the school. He told me everything because he was trying to rub it in that I'd be left behind. It was rather easy. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer you know."

"Are you friends?" Andromeda asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Volans shrugged, "We've been forced to play together since we were small so I know him well. He threatened to tell lies to my mother and get me punished if I beat him at the games we played back then. I let him win so I could hide behind my half blood status. They don't expect as much out of me. Now though Draco has forgotten that I let him win. He thinks he is better than I am. He's going to get a heck of a surprise if we ever meet face to face again."

The evil grin that was etched on his face when he said that made Sirius sit up and take notice. He knew that grin. He'd seen it often enough. He looked to his other friend and saw the same look of shock that he felt gracing his own features. They were brought out of their shock a moment later by Albus.

"You think so too don't you?" he was looking at the two men.

"But how?"

"Some more news Volans brings is that Peter is alive, he is a death eater." Albus frowned, "He has seen his mark and knows how he got it."

"How?" the two turned towards the boy.

"He got his mark when he stole the Potter boy from his parents." Volans stated, "I hate that stupid rat but I'm hoping he kidnapped me too. I'd hate to find out my parents just handed me over to mother."

"He's willing to repeat that under Veritaserum if you want." Albus commented.

"When you call him a rat…" Sirius started.

"He is a rat animagus. I always thought it was fitting." Volans frowned, "He uses his form to spy on known Order members."

"Which reminds me." Albus stopped them, "Has there been any word of an attack this evening?"

"Not that I know of." Sirius replied.

"Keep an ear out there may be one yet tonight." He turned back to the boy, "We'll just hope it was a planning session."

"We can hope but it's not very likely." The boy grimaced.

"What are we going to do with him Albus." Minerva spoke for the first time, "He won't be safe if he stays here."

"As soon as she knows I'm gone she'll put a price on my head. But she'll want me back alive." Volans stated, "She prefers torture over just killing. I'd prefer to die than to go back."

"With a little magic we could hide him pretty well right in plain sight." Sirius offered, "Change his hair and eyes and he'll be invisible."

"No sorry that won't work." Albus sighed then waved his hand at Volens.

The boy smiled and changed his hair to dark blond and his eyes to blue. He then lengthened his hair to shoulder length. His grin widened at the shocked looks he received. Andromeda was the first to regain her bearings.

"A metamorph." She breathed out the whisper.

"I only have a limited ability. I'm not sure if I can really be classified as a metamorph. But we can't use it because Mother knows I can. We spent months finding how far I could be pushed. She even tortured me to see if it would help me change more things. It didn't work."

"He may have Black blood in him." Andromeda admitted.

"Families are so interconnected that most everyone does." Sirius commented.

"I get it." She looked at her cousin.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Volans asked suspiciously.

"We think we may know who you are." Albus smiled, "We just don't want to come out and say it until we are sure. It wouldn't do well to get your hopes up and have them smashed."

"I think I'll ask for that vow on your magic now." He continued suspiciously.

"I Albus Percival Wilber Brian Dumbledore do swear on my magic that I intend no harm to befall Volans Orion Lestrange. I promise to keep him safe from Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange with all my power. This vow will be the same if his name is found to be another." His vow was repeated by the other four adults in the room.

Volans finally breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok I can wait then."

"You know, I'd call you a bit paranoid but I know Bella." Sirius grinned, "I think I would ask for the same assurances if I were in your shoes."

"You were in very similar shoes." Albus offered, "It is why I called you specifically."

"Aunty Walburga is a nasty piece of artwork." Volans shuddered.

"She died?" Sirius looked excited, "I had no idea."

"About three years ago." He offered back, "Mother was quite angry when she couldn't access the house any longer. If her other portrait wasn't at Lestrange manor we would never have known she died."

"I haven't tried to think of her place in years." Andromeda looked thoughtful, "I can't remember either."

"I know where it is." Sirius grumbled, "Number twelve Grimmauld place."

"Yes that's right." Andromeda looked up, "Why did you know?"

"You must be the heir." Volans suggested, "It's the only way."

"But I'm not, my brother is." Sirius shook his head.

"If he was he'd know the secret and you would be left in the dark." Volans pointed out.

"I guess I need to go to Gringotts." Sirius sighed.

"I'm going to repeat myself. What are we going to do with him?" Minerva interrupted again, "It's late and the boy needs to be in bed."

"For tonight I think it would be best if he stayed in the professor's quarters in the hospital wing." Albus offered.

"Not if Snape can get in." Volans resisted.

"I'll take him home." Andromeda offered, "He can meet Nymphadora. They'll get along very well."

"No offense but if you wake me in the morning I'll have a heart attack." Volans smiled, "You aren't a copy of her or anything but it's eerily similar."

"I can have Ted or Nymphadora wake you then." She smiled back. When she did it transformed her and she looked nothing like Bellatrix.

"If you have to wake me do it with that smile." He softened towards her, "It takes away all resemblance to Mother."

"You should probably quit calling her mother." Andromeda urged, "It will help you get over it quicker if you call her by her name and me by mine."

"You want me to call you Andromeda?" Volans asked.

"Yes." She nodded once, "And shall I address you as Volans?"

"Yes I'd like that."

"Can we come by in the morning to visit?" Sirius indicated himself and Remus.

"Yes, come by I'll feed you." She teased him back.

A few minutes and a floo ride later Volans found himself in a cozy home that was the farthest thing he could imagine from Lestrange manor. It wasn't tiny by any means but it was very obviously a home, something the manor was not. He was introduced to a man named Ted.

"This is my husband." Andromeda smiled.

"Oh, the muggleborn." Volans grinned, "I have so many questions for you. I've been fed a diet of pure blood crap for years and I always wondered how muggles got around without magic."

"Quite well." Ted laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, "Have you seen a car yet?"

"I don't think so." Volans looked thoughtful, "Although if I had I wouldn't know what it was called."

"Well come to my garage and I'll show you." He stood and turned to go.

"Ted, not tonight." Andromeda admonished, "It's late he needs to be in bed."

"Oh, right sorry. Tomorrow I'll show you all around a car." Ted promised, "Shall we get you settled in?"

Volans followed the man up the stairs and continued to ask questions. Ted dutifully answered all he could and helped the boy settle into the room. Without thinking Volans pulled out his suitcase and waved his wand to enlarge it and lift it onto the bed.

"Son, you aren't supposed to do magic outside of school." He admonished, "You'll get a letter from the ministry."

"No I won't." Volans grinned, "I have had the Black family secret used on my wand. But I won't do any if you don't want me to."

"You shouldn't until you've been trained up a bit. You could hurt yourself." He had no idea what the Black family secret was but he was sure he'd ask Andy later.

"Not likely." Volans chuckled, "I've been using my wand since I was three. Levitation, shrinking and enlarging were my first few spells. But I won't do it any more if you don't want me to."

"Do you need any help getting ready for bed?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." Volans smiled at the offer, "Thank you."

"Ok, well goodnight then." Ted turned and left him alone.

Volans grabbed his pajamas and tooth brush and headed to the bathroom Ted had pointed out. When he reached the door he heard Ted.

"What is the Black family secret about wands?" he asked.

"That means the trace has been lifted on it." She replied, "My wand had the trace for about ten minutes before my parents removed it and began to teach me magic."

"How old were you?" he asked.

"Seven, why do you ask?"

"He's been using his since he was three." Ted replied, "I would think that would be dangerous."

"Actually in that house I think it would be more dangerous for him to not to have one." Andromeda replied.

"What kind of house would it be safer for a three year old to have a wand?" Ted sounded shocked.

"My sister's house." She replied, "He was kidnapped and Bellatrix raised him."

It was silent for several moments and Volans thought they were done. But he froze when he heard Ted's voice again.

"How could that nice kid be raise by that monster?" he gasped.

"I think he is like Sirius." She responded, "He just knows they're wrong and has hid his disdain for them to protect himself. Sirius wasn't as good at hiding it as Volans seems to be."

"I know this is going to sound awful but I have you and Dora to think about." Ted sighed, "Do you think he's acting for us and then going to turn us over to her?"

"No I don't think he would do that." She sighed, "I just have a good feeling about him."

Volans returned to his room and grabbed his wand and went down stairs, "Ted I know I promised no magic but I'm going to do one more spell. I Volans Orion Lestrange, or whatever my real name is, do solumly swear that I will not give Ted and Andromeda Tonks or their daughter over to any death eater most especially Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You didn't have to." Ted smiled, "I believed Andy."

"I know but if I were you I'd want assurances." He nodded, "In fact I made them all promise a similar one for me."

"Goodnight Volans."

"Goodnight." He went back and got ready and then went to bed.

The next morning Volans was woken by Ted, "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning." He grumbled in return and then sat up quickly, "I really did it. It wasn't a dream."

"You really did it." Ted agreed and smiled back at the huge grin that lit up the boy's face.

Volans threw his arms out wide and flopped back onto the bed, "I did it. I never have to go back and face her wand again. Thank Merlin."

Ted chuckled, "Well you better get up and dressed. Andy is making pancakes and Dora always seems to know when that's happening. When she arrives you'll want to meet her right away. Andy filled me in about your story."

Volans hopped out of bed and gathered his things. Within ten minutes he had reached the kitchen, "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, you are a guest today." Andromeda smiled and waved him to the table, "Grab a seat before the others arrive and leave you standing."

He laughed and took a seat beside Ted. He had his first pancake on his plate when the others arrived. It was a mad dash to the kitchen for two of the three people who arrived. A crash was heard before Sirius slid easily into the seat across from Volans.

"What was that?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was Nymphy." Sirius grinned.

"Don't call me that." He heard an angry shout, "Don't bother to come help Siri, I'm just fine."

"Moony will help you Nymphy." He said with a wink at Volans.

"Thank you Remus." The voice sounded calmer, "You are a gentleman among dogs."

"Thanks I think." Remus' voice held definite amusement.

"You two should really stop torturing the poor girl." Ted pointed his fork at Sirius, "One of these days…"

"Pow right in the kisser." Sirius finished with a small laugh, "Lily loves the old stuff."

"Never the less it still holds true." He chuckled.

Volans was totally lost so he assumed it was some muggle or light side joke. By this time the last two had arrived. Volans turned to greet Remus when he noticed the girl had bright pink hair. On closer inspection he noticed her clothes were torn in spots but she didn't seem to care. She winked at him and when the eye reopened it was a different color. Two can play at this game he keep his face straight at he winked back and changed the color of the eye. The girl nearly fell out of her chair when she noticed.

"You're a metamorph." She pointed at him with her eyes wide.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Sirius laughed.

"She usually does that eye color change to freak out new people." Ted sighed.

"It works." Volans chuckled turning both eyes the new color.

"How much do you have?" she asked as she changed her hair to bright blue.

"Not much." He changed his to the dark blond and grew long, "Eyes and hair four color variations and height three inches either way. What about you?"

"Basically I can change everything except I'm always a girl." She shrugged, "It was murder to get under control. I couldn't be near muggles until I was six."

"I've not been near a muggle since I was a year old." Volans tilted his head, "Before then I don't remember so it doesn't matter."

"Where have you been?" she asked with a smile, "Under a rock?"

"Dora stop." Andromeda chastised, "He was kidnapped and raised by your Aunt."

"Narcissa?" she asked.

"No the other one." She patted the boy's head.

Shock was the only thing on her face when what her mother had said registered. After the shock he noticed horror began to overtake her features and her mother again interrupted her gaping.

"He was able to escape yesterday."

"Sirius did Headmaster Dumbledore decide who I am yet?" Volans changed the subject.

"No, but he wants us to go to Gringotts and see if they can tell us anything. They have ways of knowing who an heir is without us telling them. So we're hoping they'll work their magic on you."

"Moth… Bellatrix always said they were dirty vile animals. So I'm guessing they're probably fluffy bunnies." Volans commented.

"Not quite fluffy bunnies, but I wouldn't call them dirty, vile or animals. They are a magical race." Ted corrected with a small grin.

"You've never been to Gringotts?" Nymphadora asked.

"Before yesterday I don't remember ever being away from Lestrange manor." Volans shrugged, "Before they took me I was somewhere else but I don't remember anything."

"I can go check on missing person cases." She turned thoughtful, "You're eleven?"

"Yes." He replied.

"The only ten year old case I know is Potter." She scrunched up her face, "But I imagine that one would have eclipsed most anything else."

"It is possible my parents gave me to her." He responded, "I've heard them threaten to make other kids disappear if a debt isn't paid or something isn't done."

"That's terrible." She gasped.

"But not unheard of." Remus wouldn't look up from his plate.

"No one holds it against you Remus." Nymphadora patted his shoulder, "If they do they aren't worth your time."

"Does everyone here know?" Volans asked, "About your furry problem I mean."

Remus looked up and smiled slightly, "Yes everyone here knows I'm a werewolf. How do you know?"

"I heard many complaints about the 'stupid werewolf Lupin' at the dinner table." Volans grinned, "I was concerned about meeting you in the office because Greyback is the only other one I'd met. Headmaster Dumbledore assured me you were nothing like him and I'm glad to report he was very correct."

Remus chuckled at Volans' antics as they went on about eating breakfast. It was near the end of breakfast that Nymphadora sunk back into auror mode.

"Question for you Volans." She pointed her fork at him, "Is that your un-morphed look?"

"No, I've got my hair a bit short from its natural length." He responded, "It's normal length leaves it messy. Mo… Bellatrix hated it. One evening, I was about two I think, she got so mad at my hair that she took scissors and cut it all off. I was practically bald. The next day it was back to its normal look. That was the day we began my metemorph training. I had been scheduled to meet Draco that day and they put it off for about three years while I trained. She never let anyone outside herself and Rodolphus see me in my natural state. I walked right by Draco yesterday and he didn't recognize me."

"Can you show us?" she asked.

He lengthened his hair, "There that is the natural state."

"Oh." She looked at Sirius who nodded.

"You recognize me too." Volans stated regaining her attention, "Headmaster Dumbledore said not to say anything so I don't get my hopes up."

"Who else is going into Gringotts with you?" Nymphadora asked Sirius.

"Just me, why?"

"I think us two metamorphs better get a look that's similar and I'll go as his mother." She told him eyeing Volans' hair again, "They should know by now that he's gone and everyone knows you don't have any kids of your own. If anyone asks you can tell them you're helping me with the boy as a favor. Do you think you can act the part Volans?"

"I've been playing the good pureblood son for the last six years." He stated solemnly, "I believe I can pretend you are my mother. How do you want to be addressed?"

"Mum would be fine." She said thoughtfully, "Any habits that might get us spotted?"

"I get very still when nervous." He replied, "I have to force myself to fidget. But I can do it, I fooled Snape last night."

"So do you know which side he is really on?" she asked.

"No clue." Volans shook his head, "The man is the ultimate Slytherin and doesn't let anything show. Even Bellatrix isn't sure which side he is on."

"Right, well back to the plan." She resumed her previous train of thought, "Remus which is easier to believe, Sirius helping someone because Lily asked or because he found her attractive and is following like a lost puppy."

"Lost puppy." Remus happily stated as Sirius nodded in agreement not the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Right, so what should I look like, keeping in mind we don't want all of Diagon Alley staring at us." She reminded them.

"Blond." Sirius said immediately.

"This is as blond as I can get." Volans showed his dark blond hair.

"I'd say go with brown and I'll do the same." She instructed, "Brown eyes too."

"But I was going to say blue." Sirius pouted.

"I'd rather do hazel." Volans suggested, "She has seen me with brown far too often."

"Ok, what style hair should you go with?" she asked him.

"Very short, she knows I hate short hair." Volans answered.

"You should do a Mohawk." Sirius snickered.

"A what?" he asked.

"This." Nymphadora was sporting a pink Mohawk in just a few seconds.

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Volans shook his head and chuckled, "And you think we can walk down Diagon Alley with my hair like that and people won't stare?"

"Point." Nymphadora grinned, "I wasn't agreeing with him I was just showing you. Can you do curls?"

Volans scrunched up his face for a moment and soon had a head of short brown curls, "How's that Mum?"

"That's fine dear." She now sported long brown hair that curled on the ends. They looked at each other with matching hazel eyes and everyone laughed.

"And I never thought we'd get any grandchildren dear." Ted chuckled.

"You need to get going." Remus looked at his watch, "He has an appointment in thirty minutes and you know they abhor tardiness."

"Wait, we need a backup plan." Nymphador stopped them from leaving the table, "What happens if she finds us and tries to take him?"

"Other that ripping her head off?" Sirius asked with a slight glare.

"I can apparate." Volans offered.

"We don't need any letters." Remus started.

"He won't get any letters." Andromeda interrupted, "He has been raised as a Black."

"Still we don't want anyone to know you have a wand you can use." Remus pointed out.

"We can call it accidental magic." Sirius shrugged.

"But he's eleven." Nymphadora added.

"Not if I shrink three inches." Volans informed them, "Then I look ten at most. That would also cover why I'm not in school."

"Right, now that all the details are settled can we go?" Sirius asked.

"Good luck." Ted called as the group headed out.

"Is it always this crowded?" Volans asked after they had passed through from the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street on the magical side.

"Sometimes its worse." Sirius confided, "Relax a little bit."

"I never knew there were so many choices." Volans was looking into the quidditch shop.

"No dawdling son, we have a schedule to keep to." Nymphadora stated and gave him a tug to make him face forward and walk a little quicker.

"Sorry Mum." He dutifully turned back but still tried to steal glances over his shoulder.

It didn't take long to reach the bank. Volans tried to keep moving, he was so nervous he just wanted to freeze up but he kept himself fidgeting and looking around. Sirius approached the tellers and soon the three of them were led off by another Goblin.

"Dumbledore's letter wasn't very informative." The Goblin they were meeting with said as a way of greeting.

"We have a delicate matter and we wish to have the upmost secrecy." Sirius explained, "The two with me are metamorphs and they'll now change back to their normal appearance. We're trying to identify the boy. We think we know who he is but we'd like confirmation."

"Why hasn't the Ministry asked us?" the Goblin leered at them.

"Because I didn't go to the Ministry, I don't trust them." Volans answered.

"We can do this for a price." The Goblin sneered at them, "Who is willing to pay it?"

"How much?" Volans asked.

"Two hundred galleons." It replied.

"I'm paying." Sirius spoke before Volans could, "It is coming from the Black family vault."

Volans was about to protest when he had thought, "A Black kidnapped me so a Black should pay for me to be found." He nodded at Sirius who was watching for his response.

"We'll need your blood." The Goblin handed a vial to Volans who took it and turned to Nymphadora for help. After it was full the Goblin continued, "We'll owl you tomorrow of anything we find."

"May I pick it up instead?" Sirius asked, "I do not wish this to be intercepted."

"Be here at noon." The Goblin instructed as Nymphadora and Volans changed back into their disguises.

Upon leaving the bank Volans nearly had a heart attack when he saw Bellatrix coming their way. He pulled in close to Nymphadora's side and tried to watch the woman without looking like he was watching. Once she passed behind them he was hard pressed not to turn around and look. He didn't breathe easy until they were back at Andromeda's house. Nymphadora checked him for new tracking spells before they let him go. Ted then stole Volans away to show him the car in the garage. It was his pride and joy and he loved showing it off. Inside Sirius and Nymphadora explained to the other two what had happened. Two hours later they all gathered together for lunch.

"Having fun looking over Dad's baby?" Nymphadora asked him.

"It is fantastic." Volans grinned, "He promised to take me for a ride later."

"Good to see you smiling again." She teased, "I thought you were going to have a seizure when we saw her in the Alley."

"Me too." Volans agreed, "She looked normal though so either she doesn't know I'm gone yet or HE doesn't know I'm gone yet."

"There were no attacks last night." Sirius threw out, "I wonder what they're planning?"

"I wish I could tell you." He answered as they dug into their lunch.

"Is everyone going for a ride after lunch or is it just me and Volans?" Ted asked changing the subject.

"I'll go." Nymphadora agreed as did Sirius.

"Whoa." Volans jumped as they backed out of the garage, "This feels weird."

"Weird but awesome." Sirius agreed, "The first time I was in a car was at the Potter's house. After a few times I loved it so much I made plans to buy a muggle motorcycle. It is MY pride and joy."

"Can I ride?" Volans asked.

"Sure." Sirius agreed, "But you may change your mind after seeing it."

"Why would I do that?" he asked grinning as they sped up, "Can this go faster?"

"It can." Ted laughed.

"Have you ever flown a broom?" Sirius asked.

"Every day of my life practically." Volans threw back.

"Well then you just might like my bike." Sirius answered.

"Who taught you to fly a broom?" Nymphadora asked sometime later.

"I don't know." He laughed, "Mother loves to tell the story how she couldn't find me one day. She had the elves look all over the house for me but I was not to be found. Finally Father looked out one of the second story windows as I flew by, evidentially laughing loud enough that he heard me inside. I was in trouble for going out without asking but not for flying."

"How old were you?" she asked laughing.

"She said I was two." He answered, "I don't really remember it."

Nymphadora turned in shock to Sirius, the other occupant of the back seat. His face showed only pride in the boy. Meanwhile Volans was in the front seat urging Ted to go faster.

"Andromeda would skin me if I did." Ten said, "We'll be back home in a few moments anyway."

"Can we go again tomorrow? What about your bike Sirius?" Volans was obviously excited.

"We'll have to get permission from Andy." Sirius said, "Or Dumbledore. That might be the easier option."

"By then you should know who his parents are." Ted added in, "We'll probably have to ask them."

"If they care." Volans said as they pulled back into the garage.

"I think they will." Sirius added with a positive note, "I think everything is going to turn out fine."

"Good you're back." Andromeda met them at the door, "Sirius, you need to get to the Potter's. Remus has already left. They've just heard about what's going on and they're getting overly excited."

"I can go with you and fix that curse now." Volans stated, "Then you will only have to calm them down about the boy being alive somewhere. I wish I knew where but they never said."

"Thank you, but Dumbledore said you were to rest this afternoon." Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, "You ran away yesterday and gave blood to the Goblins today. You should recover."

"Not really much to recover from. It was stressful running away but not really hard." Volans shrugged.

"Even so we'll do what the Headmaster says." Andromeda added, "It will probably be less stressful on the Potter's to learn about it today and deal with it tomorrow."

"Ok." Volans nodded in agreement, "I guess I've had a lot more time to process everything."

"Good lad." Ted patted his head, "Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll see what we can make for dinner. Dromeda did make breakfast and lunch for us."

"Ok!" he replied with more enthusiasm and pelted up the stairs. Several minutes later he returned to find Sirius and Nymphadora gone, "What are we making?"

"My specialty is spaghetti." Ted replied, "Do you like Italian?"

"Don't know, never tried any that I know of." He shrugged, "What do you want me to do?"

By his bed time Volans was ready for it. As Andromeda tucked him in he yawned, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't go with Sirius. I'm Exhausted. I have no idea how tired that spell will make me."

"Tell me about the spell she used on Lily. I mean Mrs. Potter." Andromeda stated. Volans explained the spell, what it did and what the counter spell was. Andromeda nodded, "I remember that spell. Mother taught it to us. She was very much like Bella without the crazy."

"After meeting Aunty Walburga I wondered if there were any sane Blacks at all." Volans grimaced, "Bella showed me how your names were blasted off the family tapestry. I knew then if I ever left I wanted to meet you and Sirius. If they didn't like you then you had to be good people."

"You are good people to." She chuckled, "You remind me of myself after I was at Hogwarts for a few years. I was actually stupid enough to believe the pure blood drivel until Hogwarts opened my eyes and my heart. I was clever enough to hide my new view until I could escape too."

"Sirius seems like he's clever enough." Volans yawned again, "I wonder why he didn't hide it better?"

"He could have." Andromeda sighed as she left the room, "He chose not to hide it. I asked him why once and he said to show us all it could be done. I still think he brought unnecessary trouble onto himself."


	5. Chapter 5

Volans lay in bed for some time thinking about his first day of freedom. It had been wonderful and exciting as well as a bit never racking. It had been a day of firsts for him; first time at Gringotts, first time in a car, first time he had eaten spaghetti, which was great but messy and finally the first time he'd seen his mother and not been recognized. He also felt like he had made good connections with Nymphadora and Ted. No matter what happened with his family he was sure he'd have a safe place here to run to if he needed it. If his family was bad enough they may even let him stay. That wouldn't be bad at all. By morning Volans woke feeling refreshed and ready to tackle a new day. Upon entering the kitchen he found the Headmaster sitting at the table.

"Headmaster." He greeted the man.

"Volans, how are you?" he asked in reply.

"Nervous, excited, anxious, happy and good." The boy replied cheekily, "How are you?"

"I'm excellent, thank you." Was his reply.

"Can I help with anything Andromeda?" he turned towards his hostess.

"You can put the toast on the table and get the plates if you want." She pointed her elbow at the stack of toast and plates by the sink.

"How was your day yesterday, I heard it was quite busy." Albus commented.

"It was great." He recounted the day for the man, "So today at noon Sirius can pick up the results. I wonder if he is going to come here to open it?"

"No I'm having him bring it to me first." Albus smiled, "Then we can prepare ourselves for you to meet your parents if you still want to."

"I want to meet them even if they gave me to Bellatrix." He sighed, "I want to know why. Where am I going to meet them?"

"I thought my office would be best." Albus offered.

"I don't really want to take the chance of going back to the school." Volans disagreed, "Too many people who are willing to hand me back to her. I'd rather not be tortured today if I can keep from it."

"That is a good point." Albus conceded.

"What about Aberforth's place." Ted suggested, "We can use his back room. Going through the floo would keep from alerting any of his customers."

"Too public." Albus disagreed.

"What about where your Order meets?" Volans asked, "Unless it's secret."

"We don't have one spot we meet in." Albus sighed, "Although we could see if Sirius would let us use his mother's house. You both know the secret. Bellatrix doesn't so that's another plus."

"We'd have to remove Aunt Walburga's portrait first." Volans informed him, "Her other portrait is at Lestrange Manor."

"I'll get Sirius to do that this morning." Albus nodded, "Then we can meet there around five, does that sound alright?"

"Tell him to give Kreacher clothes and send him away." Volans shuddered, "That elf would cut his own head off if he thought it would please her. He knows she supports Bellatrix and Voldelmort so he does too."

"Good point he'll have to order him to leave and never return." Albus agreed, "We can't have someone loyal to that side hanging around the house if we begin to use it."

The Headmaster left and Volans sighed as he helped clean up after breakfast, "Today is going to be a long one."

"How would you like some distraction?" Ted asked, "I'm rather eager to see you fly."

"Great!" Volans was grinning from ear to ear. Flying was his favorite pastime.

Within the hour the two of them were outside and on brooms. Ted showed him the boundaries where he could fly and told him to keep below the tree tops. They flew a couple laps before Ted landed and sat in a chair to watch the boy fly. He was the most natural on a broom that Ted had ever seen. Andromeda had joined him after a bit and she was watching the boy like a hawk.

"What are you thinking Dromda?" Ted asked.

"He is a natural." She said, "I'm inclined to believe Bellatrix's story. I've never seen anyone who could fly that well, except in professional matches."

"I was thinking the same thing." He replied.

Meanwhile Volans was having a great time. He wasn't holding back for Draco like he usually did. Even when the boy wasn't there Volans had kept his flying and everything else held back. None of them had any idea just what he could do. Not in his flying and not in his magic. If and when he met them on a battlefield they would get the surprise of their life, maybe their second to last surprise if he had anything to say about it, the last one would be when they were told how many years they would be spending in Azkaban.

He landed a little while later, "That was great! No holding back; just me and the broom."

"Actually it looked like you and the broom were one entity up there." Ted laughed, "What to help me wash my car?"

"Ok." Volans agreed.

By two o'clock in the afternoon Volans was beside himself with nerves. He sat frozen in a chair by the fire waiting for Sirius or Dumbledore to show up and take them to the meeting. Ted tried to cajole him out to fly or ride in the car but Volans only shook his head once. Otherwise he could have been a statue. It was half past three when the fire flared and Nymphadora stepped into the room.

"Why are you all sitting in the livingroom?" she asked, "I figured you'd be our taking a ride in the car."

"Volans won't move he's too nervous." Ted explained and pointed to the boy who was back to staring at the floo.

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"Yes he just freezes up when he's so nervous." Andromeda explained, "He told you this before."

Nymphadore moved over to the boy and got down on her knees and blocked his view of the fire. He blinked once and the moved his head a little so he could see past her. She smirked and moved to block him again. They moved fractionally back and forth for twenty minutes before Volans was calm enough to smile slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thawing you out." She grinned at him cheekily, "What took you so long?"

"I'm really nervous." He replied, "Do you know who my parents are? Have they been contacted? Are they willing to meet me?" Do you think they'll like me?"

"Maybe I should have left you frozen." She grinned at patted his head, "I don't know anything either, sorry."

Volans sighed, "How much longer?"

"About an hour." Ted replied. He was reading a book on the other side of the room.

Volans sighed again but perked up with the fire flared again. This time Dumbledore walked in and Volans was on his feet in an instant, "Do you know anything?"

"I know plenty of things." Albus smiled widely pulling a bag out of his pocket and then a yellow drop out of the bag, "I know, for instance, that lemon drops don't have any real lemon in them."

"Lemon drops?" Volans asked, "I thought they were a solid form of a calming draught."

Nymphadora couldn't stop herself from letting out a laugh at the Headmaster's expense. She had seen him use the drops for the same purpose. It had always been when Sirius, James and Remus were around; well them or the Weasley twins.

"They are a tart candy I find very pleasing." Albus shook his head, "I guess they do have a calming effect on me. But alas I do have a sweet tooth that needs calming every once in a while."

"Every once in about ten minutes." Nymphadora corrected in a whisper to Volans.

He smiled slightly before giving his attention back to the Headmaster, "Are we going to go meet my parents now?"

"We are." Albus nodded, "If everyone is ready I'll let you in on the secret. We'll be having an Order meeting first."

A few minutes later a very stiff Volans followed Albus and Nymphadora through the floo. Ted and Andromeda followed soon after. They found themselves in a dark and dusty sitting room.

"Nothing has changed." Volans looked around, "Possibly a bit more dust than the last time but that's about it."

"Nothing a good scourgify couldn't remedy." Sirius was at the door, "Are you ready?"

Volans couldn't make his mouth work so he just nodded. It was rather stiff but he was very nervous. The group followed Sirius down the hall to another room that looked like someone had actually cleaned. There was a group of people in the room. He recognized the Potter's on one side with Remus. He also recognized a few other faces from the paper but he couldn't place the names at this point. Volans was hidden behind the Tonks family when they entered so no one noticed him right away.

"Andromeda, so nice to see you again." Lily Potter stood and gave her a hug.

"I know the counter curse." Andromeda whispered in her ear, "I have been told recently what spell was used so I can undo it now."

Volans had kind of wanted to counter the curse himself but Andromeda made sense when she said he shouldn't show his magical ability to everyone in the order. One never knew if someone was a spy, like Peter. He would get the credit for finding out the spell and telling her so at least they may be thankful to him for that.

Dumbledore soon called the meeting to order and Volans sat in the back between Ted and Andromeda. Nymphadora and Remus sat in from of them with Sirius and the Potter's in the row in front of them. In his nervousness Volans found himself reverting back to the hair and eye color that Bellatrix had always forced him to maintain. The meeting didn't last long and as the Order members left they finally saw the young boy at the back. Many wondered what he had been doing here; they all knew Ted and Andromeda didn't have any other children.

When all but the group around Volans left Andromeda stood and moved up to beside Lily, "Are you ready for the counter?"

"What about the boy, did he know anything else about Harry?" she asked.

"Counter first Lily." Albus approached, "Then we can talk about that."

She lay on the couch that replaced some of the chairs when the transfiguration was removed. Andromeda slowly waved her wand over Lily's abdomen and chanted a long spell. A flash of light and a small scream from Lily indicated the end of the spell.

"Sorry, but it hurts almost as bad when it gets taken off as it does when it goes on." Andromeda patted her arm, "If I had warned you about it you would have stiffened up and it would have been worse."

"It's fine." Lily sat up slowly with the aid of her husband, "Please tell Volans is it, thank you."

"Tell him yourself." Andromeda stepped away and waved Volans up.

He approached slowly and smiled slightly at the couple, "I know you'll feel better soon."

"I feel better already." She motioned for him to sit by her on the couch. When he did she leaned over and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much. You are such a brave, brave boy. Your parents should be very proud of you."

"I'm sorry I never learned where your son is." He frowned slightly, "I couldn't exactly come out and ask without giving away my intentions."

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Potter bent down to their level, "You've done more than anyone expected of you. Albus you have his results don't you. Are you going to make him wait all day?"

"Volans if you would please restore your natural look." Albus smiled, "I think we'll know who he is right away."

Volans shrugged but scrunched up his face a moment as he tried to calm his mind and return himself to his natural state.

"He's a metamorph." Sirius explained to the Potters as he concentrated, "He's nervous so it's taking a bit more time than usual to change back."

Within a few seconds a black haired boy with green eyes sat between the Potters. One look made James fall from his squatted position. He tumbled onto his back with a gasp of shock, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Albus smiled, "The goblins did a blood test after all. I've never known them to be wrong."

"Well who am I then." Volans was exasperated. Everyone seemed to know except him.

"Harry." Lily let out breathily and then lunged forward and grabbed the boy in a hug, "You're my Harry."

"Really?" a shocked boy turned in the embrace to stare at the Headmaster, "Am I really?"

"You are." He smiled.

James rolled back up to his knees and pulled his family into a tearful hug. No one in the room held a dry eye as the family sobbed into each other. Andromeda was the first of the other group to move and she started to herd the rest of them out to give the small family some much needed privacy. Sirius was reluctant to leave at first but she was insistent and gave him a quick whispered lecture which stopped him and made him slip out of the room with the others. It took a while but the family finally pulled apart. They all tried to dry their eyes as they chuckled at themselves.

"Well I must look a mess." Lily stated as she tried to dry her face off.

"Not at all." The boy said, "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Me too." James added.

"Charmers." Lily accused still pulling her boys in for another hug, "But I'll take whatever complements you want to dish out. I'm so glad you're home."

"What a week." Volans/Harry chuckled wetly, "It's been crazy."

"So I've heard." James chuckled, "Should we let the others back in? Paddy is probably trying to get through the door ear first."

"Paddy?" Volans/Harry asked.

"Sirius, his nickname is Padfoot or Paddy for short." Lily explained.

"Odd nickname." The boy shrugged, "But to each his own I suppose."

James flicked his wand at the door and sure enough it opened and Sirius fell to the floor. He looked up and grinned before standing, "Well?"

"We're fine." James said, "A bit shocked but deliriously happy."

"Not to put a dampener on you joyous occasion but I think plans need to be put in place immediately." Albus stated, "He needs to go to school but Hogwarts is out of the question. It just isn't safe enough with all the other children of death eaters around."

"I'm sorry." Lily smiled sadly at the old man, "I know how much you were looking forward to teaching him."

"Can't be helped." Albus waved her off, "I can only be glad he's home. Do you have any ideas on where you can go?"

"We have to leave Britain until Voldemort is gone." Lily stated firmly.

"Where will we go?" James asked, "America? Australia? Is there anywhere far enough to escape their reach?"

"You can't leave for good." Albus stated, "You remember when he was born and Voldemort first started after you all."

"How can we forget?" James asked.

"There was a prophecy, one that predicted his defeat." Albus stated, "I won't tell you word for word but I think Harry will play a large part."

"He would never allow Bellatrix to take me to a meeting like the other kids would do." Volans/Harry stated, "He wanted to meet everyone else but not me. I always thought it was because I was a half blood instead of pure blood. I was rather glad about it because I had no inclination to meet him either. I was supposed to be trained to kill you so I'm betting the prophecy says I'm the one who will kill him."

Albus frowned but there was no way out of this, "You don't need to think about this. You need to be a child and have fun."

"Believe me I'm having fun." Volans/Harry stated, "Anywhere Bellatrix isn't is fun."

"Volans…" Albus started.

"No don't call me that any longer. I'm Harry Potter now and I will go by that name. Volans Orion Lestrange is dead to me." Harry stated firmly, "I will have fun because I'm with my parents, that doesn't mean I won't prepare to do my part."

"I know where we can go." Sirius interrupted.

"We?" Remus asked.

"We." Sirius nodded firmly, "I go where my Godson goes."

"You're my Godfather?" Harry grinned, "Wicked."

"Indeed." Sirius agreed, "We'll go to my tropical island."

"But what if someone gets hurt." Albus wanted them closer.

"They have a healer." Andromeda stood, "And I'm handy at potions

Ted stood behind her, "Magical creatures and arithmancy."

"Three aurors." Nymphadora added, "We've got DADA, transfiguration and astronomy here."

"Charms and I'm handy with potions too." Lily added smiling.

"And a werewolf to tag along." Remus added.

"Who is also handy with the Runes, arithmancy and magical creatures." James added.

"We just need to get to the Alley for his wand and first year books." Lily nodded.

"He's got a wand and all the first year spells down as much as I can see." Ted waved her off, "Bellatrix did us one favor by removing the trace from his wand already. He's been doing magic since he was three."

"I didn't know that could be done." Lily gasped.

"Black family secret." Sirius shrugged, "Everyone go pack your things and we'll head out right away."

"I already have my things." Harry patted his pocket.

"I did too." Sirius grinned, "I was pretty sure leaving the country was going to be the best idea. Remus I have your stuff too."

"We'll be back soon." Lily gave Harry another hug, "I think it's best if you stay here out of sight."

"Ok mum." Harry smiled widely.

It took Lily several more minutes before James could pry her off Harry and get her to go pack. Soon it was just Harry, Sirius, Remus and Albus.

Note: I have created a Poll (if I did it right) asking where you want this story to go next. Please vote


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for adding your view to the poll. By an overwhelming 72% - we will follow the Potters.**

"I've just met you and you're off again." Albus sighed, "I so wish things were different."

"I can't stay." Harry sighed, "I'd love to learn anything you could teach me. Maybe you can come and visit in the summers?"

"Or maybe we can come stay the summer at Hogwarts." Sirius suggested, "Wait until all the undesirables are gone then slip in."

"Snape can't be there." Harry stated.

"I know." Albus smiled, "But he really is on the side of the light."

"Yes but I'm also James Potter's child. While he was friends with my mother, he hated my father." Harry pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Peter used to try and tell me about you all." He frowned, "He'd gloat about how smart he was and how he got a prank over on all of you. I always thought he was a waste of space."

"Remus maybe you and I should stay here and take care of the vermin problem." Sirius had a hard look on his face.

"No it's best if I handle that problem." Albus frowned at him, "We need you in one piece to help Harry with his classes. I'll make sure he is caught and punished properly."

It took the Tonks longer to return then it did the others which Andromeda explained when they arrived, "I had to give notice at St. Mungo's. They didn't like it but they understood."

"Moody isn't happy about losing some of his aurors either. But at least he had some warning that something was happening." Nymphadora sighed, "What did you say to him Sirius?"

"I told him to expect one or two others to quit when I did yesterday." Sirius explained, "I didn't tell him why, did you?"

"No just took a leave of absence." She replied, "I figured it was up to James to explain it to him."

"I haven't said anything." James grimaced, "I'm not sure what it is safe to say."

"Tell him a family emergency." Lily instructed, "That way they may just think I wanted to leave to try to recover from Bellatrix's spell."

The fire flared and out walked the man in question, "I was hoping you would still be here. What in blazes is going on?"

Before anyone answered they asked the man a series of questions to determine he really was Moody. Once they finished the explanation began.

"The official story is that we're going to travel to see if we can find out what is wrong with Lily." James stated, "Sirius and Remus are going with us as moral support. We decided two weeks ago and left last night."

"And the Tonks family?" he turned to the other group.

"I'm sick and magic can't cure me." Ted repeated what he told his own boss, "We're going to spend the rest of my short life traveling as a family. With any luck we'll find a cure. We're heading out in a few weeks but are visiting some of my muggle family before that."

"Alright so what's really happening?" the grizzled old auror asked.

"Harry has been found." James smiled as Harry stepped out from behind him.

Moody looked at the boy and then to James and then back again, "Are you sure?"

"Goblin verified." Sirius replied.

"Where were you and how did you get here?" the man started his questioning.

Over the next hour Harry told the man about his life. He explained about his mother and how he found out he was abducted. He even told them all about Peter, even his animagus form. The men were frowning and the women were crying by the end of his story, although Nymphadora was trying very hard not to let anyone see her crying. When he was finished Moody stood up and paced for several minutes.

"What are we going to do about the rat?" he finally asked.

"Roast him, toast him and chop him into potion ingredients." Lily was the first to respond.

"Flambé anyone?" Sirius offered.

"Hippogryph lunch?" James added.

"Kneazel." Ted stated.

"Kneazel?" several questioned.

"Magical cats that are good at understanding human speech." He replied, "We can find us one and post it around the Potter's house and it can watch to see if he comes around."

"He won't go near their house." Harry stated then pointed at Moody, "He has been known to hang around yours though. He always comes back sick when he's been there, nervous stomach."

"I'm not fond of cats." Moody grumbled, "But if it will catch him I'll deal with it."

"Check the magical menagerie." Ted suggested, "If they still have that orange one it's big enough to take him."

"Will it kill him?" James asked, "Because I'd rather do that myself."

"We can ask it not to but if it's the only way to keep him from escaping I say let the cat have him for dinner." Ted suggested.

"Might cause it some indigestion." Sirius muttered.

If Peter had a laugh in rat form you would have been hearing it. In the last twenty four hours he had witnessed Bellatrix, both Lestrange brothers and Lucius Malfoy all getting their comeuppance. The Potter brat had escaped them when they were on the verge of victory. Just a few short days ago they had spent the day planning what Bellatrix would teach the boy. She had gone out the next day to grab some of the darkest books she had out of her Gringotts vault. When she had returned to begin his instruction he was gone. She had called her husband to help look for him and in turn he had called his brother and Lucius. All of them had a stake in the boy's disappearance since they had been responsible for him. Peter had never been so glad that the boy didn't like him. But that was over and now his current assignment was to find out where the boy had gone.

The first place Peter tried was Hogwarts. He had started the day after Volans or rather Harry had been discovered missing. He hadn't thought of Hogwarts himself of course. Lucius had thrown it out as a suggestion during his torture/punishment. He was wandering around Hogwarts lingering in the shadows when he heard the children talk about the extra kid at the sorting the night before. Everyone was wondering what had happened to him. No one seemed to know anything. All sorts of speculations were roaming around but Peter couldn't decide which one was true. In the end he made his way to the headmaster's office, with only a brief stop off at the kitchens to get some food to hold him while he spied.

He spent the rest of the day of September third just sitting in the headmaster's empty office waiting for news. Very late that evening the man returned to his office. He didn't stop in that room though. He went right back to his private chambers and was in bed asleep in no time. Peter was sure the old man knew something so he decided to stick around for a while longer. The rat found a nice warm spot by the fire, he was out of sight but close enough to hear news. He then curled up and went to sleep. He didn't wake until the fire flared the next morning. He realized that Dumbledore was already at his desk so he didn't move. The person who had entered was none other than Auror Moody, he had been listed as Peter's second stop in case he didn't find out anything here at the school.

"I've got it." Moody sat a box on the desk but he was blocking Peter's view so he had no idea what was in it.

"Very well, I do wish there was another way." Albus was peeking into the box, "How do we do this?"

"The man said to just pull him out of the box and let him go. He already helped me explain everything." The Auror growled.

"Let's see him, does he have a name?" Albus reached into the box.

"Crookshanks." Moody stepped back and Peter was able to see a very large orange cat.

Peter let out a shocked squeak which caused the cat to look right at him. Before he could blink the cat was out of Albus' hands and on top of him. First thing through his mind was that he was dead at the hands of a cat. But it was pulled off after a few seconds and he thought he was saved until Moody picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Cat, I may have to keep you around. Not even I can catch Death Eater scum that quick." He then faced the rat, "Hello Peter, so good to see you again." The rat shivered just before the stunner hit him.

"I think I have a better idea if you would permit." Albus looked at the cat with a calculated gaze.

"I cannot believe this." Sirius looked at the note in his hand, "We've not been here one whole day and Albus is already on me to come back and get something."

"What did you forget?" Lily asked as she sat Harry's breakfast down.

"Thanks Mum, smells delicious." His smile threatened to take over his whole face.

"I didn't forget anything." Sirius continued to read the letter, "He just wants me to come back and get something he didn't get to give us before we left."

"What is it Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"A surprise of some sort." He replied distractedly, "Albus says this is something we shouldn't live without."

"When are you leaving?" he asked mildly concerned.

"After breakfast I guess." He dropped the letter, "It's a portkey to his office. If I go after breakfast it will after dinner there and he won't want me to stay a long time."

"Hurry back then." Harry admonished.

"I shan't be more than an hour." He proclaimed with a regal air.

It was actually less than that when he returned carrying a large box with holes in the lid. Sirius called the whole group together and prepared to make a big announcement.

"You will be very glad to know that Peter has been apprehended." He grinned madly as everyone cheered wildly. He waited a few minutes and when they were still celebrating he set off a firecracker from his wand, "I have more news."

"Sorry." James said as he put Lily down and quit yelling.

"Me too." Harry yelled from Moony's shoulders.

"Put the kid down Moony, Albus has sent him a present and he needs to open it." Sirius laughed as Harry practically jumped off the man and stood at the box, "Careful now."

He helped Harry pull off the lid and watched as the boy reached in and pulled out the large orange cat that weighed almost as much as he did, "He got me a pet."

"Not just any pet. That there is a kneazle, it is THE kneazle." Sirius grinned, "He caught Peter in Dumbledore's office just this morning. His name is Crookshanks."

Harry hugged the cat to his chest and buried his face in its fur. Sirius barely heard his muffled words, "Thank you Crookshanks. You are the best kneazle ever."

The rest of them took turns petting the cat and thanking him before Sirius explained further, "Albus has asked Crookshanks to keep an eye out for more animagi that might find their way onto the island. We're supposed to show him our forms so he knows which animagi are supposed to be here and which aren't."

The group had a fun day playing on the sunny beach with a kneazle, a dog and a stag. It wasn't until much later that night when Harry was in his room with Crookshanks laying on his feet that he decided to talk to the cat.

"Sirius says you're a good kneazle but I think you should know I'm not really a good person." Harry stroked the cats head as he whispered to it, "See I can't seem to trust anyone with all my secrets. Mother certainly couldn't know she would have killed me for some of them. I just don't know about the others here. They seem to love me but I guess I just can't trust my own judgment." The cat rubbed against his chest as he talked, "I've never had a pet, always wanted one but Mother, I mean Bellatrix hated animals other than owls. I didn't even ask for one because I knew she'd end up torturing and killing it. Anyway I always wanted to have one so I could confess all my secrets to it and know that it wouldn't tell anyone. So here goes. I kept three big secrets from Bellatrix. One was that I wanted the Dark, I mean Voldemort to lose."

Harry paused as the cat began to purr and rub even harder on his chest.

"I'm glad you approve. That one I knew I could tell here. The next two I've not even told anyone here. I can do much more with my metamorphic abilities then I let on. I didn't find out until just the last couple of years but I can do just as much as Dora can, possibly more. I'm too scared to show anyone else but I'll show you ok?"

Harry changed himself until he looked just like Sirius. The cat sat on his haunches and just watched the boy change and then go back to his original self. The cat went back to purring and rubbing on the boy.

"Well that's not even the coolest thing. The last and biggest secret is that…" Harry paused and slipped over to his door and peeked out. He returned to the bed and grinned, "I'm an animagus too."

Harry stretched out on the bed and in a few moments a huge tiger was sitting in his place.

"That is cool." He heard a voice.

In his mind he thought, "Who 's there?"

"Just me." And an orange paw patted his face.

"Crookshanks?" he asked.

"Yep." He rubbed his face against Harry's larger cat face.

"Can you talk to dad and Sirius like this?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Probably not, but I won't tell them anything." He said, "Beside they really are trustworthy."

Both cats' ears moved as they picked up a sound. Harry quickly changed back to his human form and dove under the covers just as he heard the creak of a door from down the hall. He quickly stilled his rapid breathing as footsteps sounded in the hall. By the time his door opened he looked to be perfectly asleep with Crookshanks curled into his side.

"See he's fine." His dad's voice whispered, "No one can get him here and Crookshanks will make a racket if they try."

"I know." His mum's voice whispered back, "I'm just terrified I'll wake up and this will all have been a wonderful dream and we'll be back in the nightmare."

"Well if this is a dream when we wake up we'll storm Lestrange manor and see if he is there." James whisper sounded very confident, "We'll break it down to the foundation if we have to. But we won't have to because this is real and Harry's home and we're finally a family again."

"We never stopped being a family." Lily scolded, "We were just missing a big piece."

The door was shut as she said those words. At hearing them Harry's heart broke a little that he wasn't willing to show them his secrets. He squeezed the cat and whispered, "If it works out I'll tell them."

The cat looked him in the eyes and nodded. The days on the island were flying by. Harry had lessons during the day and it wasn't only magical stuff. He learned a lot about the muggle world. His favorite part was when they actually got to walk around with muggles and see the way they lived. Harry was fascinated about living without magic. They had only been in hiding for a few weeks when something astounding happened. Lily and Harry were at a muggle market on a nearby island when he spotted something that made his heart almost stop.

"Mum it's her she's here!" Harry whispered frantically pointing to a woman walking up the street.

Sure enough Bellatrix Lestrange was marching through the market looking menacing. They started to move away from her only to realize the Lestrange brothers were coming the other way. The two of them were trapped.

"Quick Harry, hide yourself." She shoved him behind the counter of the stall they were at.

"But they'll see you." He argued.

"If they get me then go to your dad." She whispered, "Whatever you do, don't let them see you."

Harry was in a panic and grabbed his mother's hand and set himself to one of the forms none of them knew he could do. He made himself look like a young version of the man operating the stall, his back was to them and they were mostly hidden from view. A few seconds later Bellatrix walked right by and even looked Lily in the face but didn't stop and there was no sign on recognition on her face. She soon met up with the two brothers and they moved away. As Lily was watching them go she happened to catch a glimpse of herself on a shiny surface. She looked like a local. Her red hair and green eyes were gone and in their place was black hair and brown eyes. She glanced down at Harry who was sitting just inside the stall crouched down with his eyes squeezed shut still gripping her hand. He looked just like one of the boys who were playing on the street. It took a few moments but she bent down and whispered to the boy.

"They're gone." She rubbed the hair on his head as he looked up and then got a questioning look on his face.

"I didn't think you had time to do human transfiguration." He stated.

"I didn't but you did." She laughed, "What's say we go home yea?"

"Good idea." He decided to put his questions off until later.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived home to find wands in their faces and for a moment Lily was stunned until she remembered what they looked like. She quickly said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Harry let go of my hand and see if it clears up."

"Ok." He agreed and dropped her hand and in a moment she was back to normal.

"Did you know you could do that?" she asked getting on her knees so she was at his level.

"No." he grimaced, "Well I knew I had more metamorphic abilities than I told you about, but not about sharing it."

"What happened?" James finally unfroze enough to ask.

"She was at the market." Harry was shaking and Lily pulled him into a hug.

"Bellatrix?" Andromeda gasped recognizing the shape he was in was the same as the last time he had seen her.

"We were trapped between her and the brothers." Lily rocked gently with Harry still clasped in her arms, "I thought I was dead but then she glanced at me and walked right past. I was shocked and turned to watch her go and saw my reflection. Harry changed us both."

"I thought you couldn't change your facial structure." Sirius said from his seat not far away.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Harry pulled away from his mother, "I wasn't sure how trustworthy you were. Bellatrix doesn't know because she never retested me after the first time. As I got older I was able to change more things. I wanted to keep back a secret in case I needed to run away again."

"She was so horrible I guess I can't blame you." Sirius was the first to speak, "There are a few secrets from my growing up years that I have yet to tell my friends. Blacks are a cruel lot."

"But the Potters aren't." Ted reminded the boy, "And the Tonks are pretty good people too. We understand your reluctance and we hope to gain your trust eventually."

"I'm going to go rest for a bit." Harry left the room quickly and Crookshanks jumped from Ted's lap to follow.

Lily let out a small sob before James grabbed her in a hug, "It's not us he doesn't trust. Bellatrix made him weary of everyone. We just have to show him he can trust someone."

"He wants to trust us but his lessons are just engrained too deep." Sirius supplied, "I really know what he's gone through or at least in part."

That was all Harry heard before he went on to his room. He stayed curled up on his bed with Crookshanks until Lily came and got him for dinner. Harry had been thinking and had a few questions for the adults.

"How did she get so close?" was the first one he asked after they began to eat.

"Our uncle owned this place and willed it to me. She knows it exists and the island chain it is in. She is just checking out all the islands hoping for a glimpse of us." Sirius shrugged, "We've decided to shop further afield when we go for muggle stuff. We don't want any chance of them spotting us or you."

"We'd like you to stay here for the next few trips too." James stated, "Your last trip scared me to death."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Would you feel better if we made the same vow the others have?" Lily asked.

"I really hate to ask you to do it." Harry bowed his head in shame.

"That's ok." James grinned broadly and both of them gave him a vow.

Before they could continue on with dinner Harry gave his own vow like he had for the Tonks' that first night. After dinner Dora and Harry went for a walk. They were both quiet for a while before Dora broke the silence by tripping.

"Sorry." A laughing Harry reached out a hand to help her back up as she glared at him.

"You don't sound sorry." She huffed.

"Your hair changed seven times as you fell." He chuckled, "I am sorry you fell, are you alright?"

"Nothing more than a bruised ego like normal." She chuckled, "Seven times?"

"May have been eight but your head was in the plants by that time." He tried to hold back the renewed chuckles.

"Smarty." She cuffed the back of his head, "So how are you doing? You were pretty still during dinner."

"Stressed, I was afraid for a moment that one of them had told her where to find me." Harry shuddered, "Then I feel guilty for thinking that way about my parents."

"Well don't feel too bad. I've heard nothing but horror stories about her and I'd be freaked out too." She rubbed his head, "They do understand even if they don't like it."

"When will I quit being so hurtful to them?" he asked.

"You aren't hurtful. Bellatrix did all the damage and she gets all the blame. The rest of us are just her victims." Dora said in a rare insight of wisdom.

Harry stopped suddenly, "Not any longer."

"What." She had taken a few more steps so she had to turn back.

"I refuse to let her make us victims any longer. Come on." He turned and ran back to the house.

They ran in the door and Lily immediately stood, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Dora allayed their fears, "I think Harry had an epiphany."

"I did." He said, "I've decided I'm not her victim any longer. I am going to trust you with my last and biggest secret. She had no idea I can do this. I only finished it a week or so ago and she didn't know I was even trying."

"Ok." Lily tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

James came and stood beside her with an encouraging smile on his face. Remus, Sirius and the Tonks family leaned forward paying close attention. With a quick grin Harry closed his eyes and in a few seconds a large tiger stood in his place.

"Yes!" Sirius jumped up and yelled, "That is so cool."

"You did this on your own?" Lily asked faintly.

The tiger nodded as Sirius tried to tackle him. It only made the animagus sway a little. James was laughing as he fell on his knees in front of the animagus and pulled his head into a hug.

"That's my boy." He whispered over and over.

"Told you so." Harry felt Crookshanks jump on his back and settle in.

"Yes you did." Harry replied, "But I had to have some motivation, a good reason to give it."

"Not all of us can be as smart as me." The feline began to purr loudly from his back.

"I guess we don't need to worry about jungle survival now." Sirius laughed.

One morning a few weeks later Harry awoke to find his mother standing in the kitchen and staring at one of the walls, he stood next to her and looked at the same wall but didn't see anything interesting. Shrugging he went on to set at the table but noticed there was no breakfast setting out or cooking. Rather than bother her he set about making his own breakfast. He had never cooked so he looked for something simple. It took several moments but eventually found some sweet rolls and poured himself some milk to go along with it.

When James arrived he found Lily in the same state and Harry sitting at the table eating. He approached his son, "What's up with her?"

"Don't know." He shrugged, "She was like that when I came in for breakfast. I didn't want to disturb her thought process so I found these to eat."

James walked back to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly so as not to scare her, "Lily?"

"Hmmm?" the sound was the only change.

"Are you alright?" he continued to whisper.

"Hmmm." Again only sound was the change.

"Lily." He said a little louder.

Still no change but then Sirius barged in and with his normal boisterous ways called, "Where is breakfast, I'm starving."

"Oh." Lily jumped, "You're all early today."

"No we're on time." James countered, "What had your attention so thoroughly? Harry has already been in here and has almost finished eating a sweet roll."

Lily turned and smiled widely, which neither James nor Sirius expected, "Well aren't you resourceful finding yourself something."

"I didn't want to disturb your thoughts." He shrugged and got up, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Lily?" James questioned after the boy had left, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she turned and began to pull out quick foods for breakfast. Cereal and sweet rolls were set out and she fairly bounced around the kitchen.

"You are ok with us eating sweets this early in the day?" Sirius asked and quickly put a roll in his mouth in case she changed her mind.

"Sure why not." She grabbed one for herself.

"Lily." James was getting exasperated, "What happened this morning?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You were staring, unmoving mind you and staring at the wall. I called your name several times and you didn't notice. Harry even came in for breakfast and you didn't notice. What happened?"

"Oh, I just realized." She giggled, "Ten years ago today Harry went missing."

"Ok." James drew it out confused.

She sighed and explained, "This is our first Halloween all together, the last one he was too small to dress up. We can take him trick or treating. We can have a party! We can celebrate this day again!"

"Party!" Sirius ran out of the room yelling, "We're going to have a Halloween party. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

James was frozen for a moment before he began to grin madly. He picked up his wife and spun in a circle several times before stopping and putting her down and kissing her soundly. He didn't let loose of her though and when Andromeda made it to the kitchen she found them dancing slowly to music only they could hear. Not wanting to bother them she snagged the rest of the sweet rolls and the milk and left the room to head off Ted, Dora and Remus.

"What do you want to dress up as?" Sirius asked as he reached the door of Harry's room.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What do you want for your Halloween costume?" he rephrased the question.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Harry looked skeptical.

"Well for Halloween muggle kids dress up and go door to door for candy." Sirius explained, "They dress in what their idea of magical things or funny things. I knew one guy who liked to dress up as Santa Clause for Halloween."

"But that's Christmas." Harry looked at Sirius like he had two heads.

"That's why it was so funny." He laughed at the joke.

Harry was still confused, "Why do they do that?"

"It is fun." Sirius was grinning like mad.

"So what do you want me to dress up as?" he asked resolving to speak to Ted about it before he ever let Sirius touch him to try and dress him up.

"That's up to you." Sirius poked at him, "My first time I went as a wizard because I already had all the stuff for it. Since then I've been a mummy, a lion and a dog."

"Only four different kinds?" he asked.

"We've not celebrated the holiday for a few years." Sirius sobered.

"Why not?" Harry cocked his head a moment before his eyes widened, "Peter took me on Halloween! How could I have forgotten that? He was always bragging about it. It didn't even dawn on me. No wonder Mum was in such a state this morning. I remember that there was always a battle on Halloween and Rabastian would always complain about how you all fought like mad people that night and on my birthday."

Harry threw himself at Sirius and gave him a big hug before he ran from the room looking for his parents. When he found them, still dancing in the kitchen, he threw his arms around them and buried his face in his father's chest. For a moment James thought he was crying but when he pulled back to look he found his son grinning like a maniac.

"Sirius just helped me realize why today is so special." He took a deep breath, "I never thought to apply to myself all the stuff Peter was always saying about the Potter boy. He kidnapped me on Halloween when you had been called away to help someone. You all thought it was a trap by death eaters when you arrived and no one needed anything. When you returned home Peter had taken me away and you thought we both had been taken by them."

"Well at least he told you the truth." James sighed, "I'm glad that no good rotten rat is taken care of."

"Me too dad." Harry turned to his mother, "Are we going muggle or wizard?"

"Mixed." She replied, "We'll all dress up in costumes but have a party here."

"What do the muggles do that's different?" he asked.

"Muggle kids go door to door and people had out candy." She supplied, "But there isn't really anyplace we are sure is safe enough for you to do that."

"No that's ok." He shook his head, "I don't want to knock on a door and have Bellatrix open the door or one of the Malfoys. Who knows where they're looking now."

"Good point that." James agreed, "I'm going to have to go shopping. We need candy and drinks, anything else?"

"I'll make a list, you must stick to it and you're not taking Sirius. Remus is ok." She pulled away to find paper.

"I'm ok for what?" Remus entered the room.

"Helping dad shop for the Halloween party." Harry supplied.

After sending off the two men, Harry and Lily set out to tell the others about the party. Each person then went their own way to create a costume. After getting some ideas from Lily, Harry decided to work on his costume alone and surprise everyone. A few hours later Harry heard a commotion from the kitchen. Curious as he was he went to investigate and heard his mother well before he reached the kitchen.

"This wasn't on the list James." She stated.

"I didn't pick that up it was Remus." James declared, Harry could hear Sirius laughing in the back ground.

"I told you to stick to the list." She evidentially turned on the other marauder.

"No, you told James to stick to the list." He replied Harry had finally reached the kitchen and could now see the smirk that he was hearing.

"Honestly Lils, Remus is a chocoholic, did you really expect any other outcome?" Sirius said between giggles.

"What did you get?" Harry asked from the doorway. Sirius was sitting on the floor by the stove still giggling. Remus was standing behind James by the table and Lily was glaring at them from the other side of the table over the many bags James and Remus had set down.

"Butterbeer and pumpkin juice." James began.

"And chocolate." Remus added over his shoulder.

"Yes chocolate and a variety of other magical and muggle candy." James looked over his list.

"And chocolate." Remus added again, a huge grin on his face.

"I already said that." James waved him off.

"How much did you eat already?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow at the man.

"Not enough." Remus huffed.

"So essentially you've planned to eat chocolate until you puke?" Harry snickered.

"I do not eat until I puke." Remus mock glared at the boy.

"I've not ever seen him get sick eating chocolate." Sirius added from his spot on the floor. The giggles had stopped but he was still grinning like a loon, "So what are you dressing up as?"

"It's a secret." Harry replied waving him off as he turned to Remus, "What happens if you eat too much chocolate?"

"There is no such thing as too much chocolate." Remus stated as if it were fact.

"He gets a bit hyper." James supplied.

"I do not." Remus frowned.

"Hyper isn't the word for it." Lily shuddered, "He starts acting like Sirius."

"I'm going to hide in my room." Harry chuckled, "I don't think I can stand two of them running around."

"Exactly." Lily called as he ran from the room the protests from Sirius and Remus being loud and clear.

Harry locked his door as he got ready for the party. He had worked on his costume all day and he finally had it right. Of course a little magic was involved in order to make it work. The costume really hadn't taken too long it was deciding what to be that had taken the majority of the day. He had quizzed the others on their costumes but none of them would tell him what they were going as. He did, however, get them to tell him what they had done in the past. He had heard of all manner of disguises and that let him to his new library full of magical and muggle books. From there he had picked it out and it was a quick magic job to transfigure all the pieces. The party was a big hit as was his costume. He had gone as Sherlock Holmes. His mother was so proud that he had picked out a muggle character to portray that she nearly cried.

"I need some chocolate." Remus sang as he entered the room in his muggle doctor outfit complete with stethoscope.

"Brilliant deduction Dr. Watson." Harry pointed his pipe at the man, "I hope you come up with some more good ideas like that."

"Thank you Sherlock, I endeavor to be brilliant like you." Remus grabbed his hand and the two made their way to the candy bowl.

"Maybe a dog wasn't my most brilliant idea." Sirius pulled on the collar he was wearing before swishing his wand over his fake dog fur and changing it into a superman suit, "Now I fit in with everyone else. Why didn't anyone send me the memo that we were doing muggles this year?"

"We didn't plan it out that way." Nymphadora shrugged, she looked like the muggle Princess Anne and even held the face for a while.

Andromeda and Ted were dressed as the current Queen and Prince Philip while Harry's own parents were dressed as local islanders. It was late when they finally went to bed that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween the next year didn't go as planned. They were just setting up the party when Fawkes flashed in with a note and gave it to James. Everyone was on pins and needles watching as he read. A sigh of relief didn't relieve the others though.

"What is it?" Lily was still wringing her hands.

"The Chamber of secrets has been opened. He wants Sirius, Remus and I to come help him look for it." James said thoughtfully, "No one was hurt just a message on the wall."

"Has it really opened?" Remus asked.

"He isn't sure but he's not willing to take any chances." James ran a hand through his hair roughly, "Says it happen once fifty years ago and someone died that time."

"Can I come with you and help?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lily started, "There are still a lot of kids whose parents were death eaters."

"I know. But I can go as Stripes." Harry argued, "None of them know about him and I can protect myself pretty well in that form, even from wizards."

"Why go as your animagus form?" Ted asked.

"Maybe I can smell something. They shouldn't use their forms since no one knows they have them, but I could be a pet. Not even Albus can see through the animagus transformation." Harry pointed out.

"I don't see why you can't go as Stripes." James gave in, he hated not letting Harry go places and do things, "Under no circumstances should you ever leave that form though."

Lily began to argue but Harry's shout for joy made her stop, "You be careful and listen to your dad and Remus."

"He can listen to me too I want him to stay safe as much as anyone." Sirius huffed.

"Alright, you can listen to Sirius as long as he doesn't suggest something stupid or dangerous." Lily conceded.

"I'll be very careful and never leave my animagus form unless one of the three of them tells me to." Harry agreed readily.

"If you see any death eater don't go near them." Lily instructed.

"There shouldn't be any out and about." James pointed out, "Remember, when they caught Peter they gave him veritiserum. He admitted to kidnapping Harry and giving him to Voldemort who in turn gave him to Bellatrix. His forces are all on the run or in Azkaban. He's a bit low in powerful followers right now. All the kids in Hogwarts that are children of hiding or arrested death eaters aren't allowed to go home."

"They can't see their parents?" Harry asked horrified.

"They and their unmarked parent can stay in a safe house during holidays. The ministry says it is doing it for their protection. I don't think that's all though. I think their doing it in hopes that the fugitive will try to visit them and can be caught." James explained, "It is keeping them out of Voldemorts hands though. Some of the older ones would be drafted in their parents place if they could leave."

"They are still doing raids though." Harry shuddered, "Hiding doesn't stop those."

"No but there have been less of them." James grinned.

James made the portkey and the three men and one tiger were whisked away. They landed not far from the shrieking shack but still outside Hogwarts wards. They hadn't wanted to transport a tiger into the village and cause mass hysteria. Walking in would be ok but just appearing wouldn't have been good no matter how much Sirius wanted to do it. They still decided to skirt the village and go right to the gates of Hogwarts where they met Albus Dumbledore.

"May I ask why you have a tiger with you?" he asked before opening the gates.

"He is here to help." James shrugged, "He's Harry's pet, completely tame."

"The children are all in their common rooms. We sent them there after the sighting." Albus sighed looking older than he had for some time.

They began to walk toward the castle until the Tiger stopped and nearly pulled Sirius off his feet, "Oof, Stripes what's the matter?"

The tiger shivered for a moment before James understood, "Oh, he's cold. I'll just put a warming charm on you then."

One warming charm later and the tiger was purring as they walked towards the school. While they walked they began to discuss the problem.

"Argus entered the hall during dinner calling for punishment for whoever killed his cat. I looked her over and she's not dead merely petrified. I asked him to show me where he found her. It's on the second floor outside the girl's bathroom. There was a lot of water on the floor and the words on the wall." Albus explained, "It is still on the wall so you can read it, we thought it would be better not to touched the scene."

"Good, it is best to have all the evidence intact." James stated, "You said it had been opened before and a girl died. Who was she?"

"Myrtle Pendleton." Albus would never forget her name, she had been his student.

"Any family left?" James asked.

"No she was muggleborn." Albus frowned.

James and Sirius studied the area when they arrived. Water covered the floor and the hateful words were painted on the wall. Remus sniffed for a moment, "That's not paint."

Stripes was growling as well when Sirius asked, "Human or animal?"

"Animal." Remus sniffed, "There is something else too but I'm not sure what it is."

"Look at these spiders." James called from by the wall, "Have you ever seen spiders act this way?"

Sirius tried to go look but only took two steps before the leash on Harry pulled him back. The others were gathered by the window watching spiders leave through a crack in the wall. A steady line of the insects were leaving the castle at a rather quick pace.

"Stripes what are you doing?" Sirius asked as he was pulled towards the girl's bathroom, "Don't go in there."

James looked up in time to see Harry pull Sirius into the girl's loo, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm being pulled here." Sirius yelled back.

The three left followed through the door to see Stripes sniffing at the sink. More water on the floor meant that they couldn't see any tracks on the floor if this is where the perpetrator went. Sirius suddenly pulled up when he heard a giggle.

"Oh no." he whispered, "Myrtle's toilet."

"She always did have a crush on you." Remus snickered. The tiger stopped sniffing and looked at Remus with an odd expression so he explained, "Moaning Myrtle is a ghost who haunts the bathrooms. She likes to spy on the boys and she developed a crush on Sirius while we were here."

"Hush she'll hear you." Sirius tried to hide behind Remus, "She always comes if she hears my name."

"Hello Sirius." Came a giggle from the toilet on the right.

"Hello Myrtle." Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Long time no see." She giggled again.

"Well, I've been out of Hogwarts now for a few years." He replied, "How are you doing?"

"Simply horrible." She snickered as she floated from the toilet, "No one wants to come to my toilet any longer."

"Gee I wonder why." Sirius grumbled.

"I don't know." She said perplexed, "They used to come by and throw things at me for points. Anymore though I only get to visit with my friend Hermione."

Stripes tilted his nose up to the ghost and then looked at Sirius. Sirius looked confused so he asked, "James what is Stripes wanting? Surely he knows he can't smell a ghost."

James looked up and saw Harry looking pointedly at the ghost and then at him. Shrugging he walked over, "Myrtle, have you seen anything odd tonight?"

"Well I heard a scary noise over by the sink earlier. I wanted to chase off whoever it was so I flooded my toilet." She stated.

"What kind of noise?" he asked.

"Grinding like stone on stone and then hissing. It sounds so much like the night I died that it scared me." She shivered.

"Albus, this isn't Myrtle Pendleton is it?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is." He nodded not understanding where this was leading.

"How did you die?" Sirius asked.

When she finished explaining Remus sat thoughtful for a moment before gasping, "It's a basilisk."

"What?" James turned to him horrified.

"It has big yellow eyes that kill and it hisses. Mrs. Norris got petrified because she likely only saw the reflection in the water." Remus explained, "Spiders flee before it and the crow of a cockerel will kill it. Where the school roosters killed last time?"

"They were." Albus nodded in shock, wondering why he hadn't figured this out, "The Chamber is said to hold Slytherin's monster so that would fit."

"But it would have to be a thousand years old." Sirius gaped at the rest of them.

"It's very possible." Remus shrugged, "They can live that long."

"So where is the Chamber then?" Sirius asked.

"The sink." James answered moving to look it over.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That would work." Remus moved with him, "If we pull the whole thing out of the way we should be able to follow its path."

"So you think the chamber is under the school?" Albus asked.

"Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeon so it could be true." Remus answered.

"It makes good sense." James agreed still examining the sink, "Where else could you hide a huge snake."

"How huge are we talking here?" Sirius asked.

"With a thousand year old basilisk we could be talking around fifty feet long and as big around as a tree." Remus was the magical creature expert in the group. Actually he was the expert on anything unusual he loved to study the uncommon.

"Will the spell to mimic a cockerel work or do we need the animal?" James asked.

"We need a real one." Remus rubbed his chin, "Do you have any live ones Albus?"

"Better get that lined up first then." James sighed, "Now all we need to figure out is who opened it and how they did it. Anyone you know to be the heir of Slytherin?"

"The only one I know is Voldemort." Albus answered, "But he can't have gotten into the school. He would have let the snake run loose."

"What would set the heir of Slytherin apart from anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"A fan of freaking huge snakes?" James asked.

"Well." Albus looked thoughtful, "Slytherin could speak to snakes."

"What are we going to do? Should we try to blast the sink?" Sirius asked after they had stood in thought for several minutes.

"No I don't think that will be necessary." James said, "I think we could simply put a ward around it that would keep the snake in the bathroom and not allow it out into the school. We could keep it and the culprit contained and then bring the cockerel back and shove it in the room first."

"We can put the rune trap close to the door. Then when the snake crosses over the trap it fires up the ward and we got us a snake." Sirius stated, "Anyone until the snake will be able to cross with no trouble."

"I'll need to keep one of the cockerels out of the pens." Albus sighed, "Otherwise whenever we need one it will be dead."

"Right we'll start on this part, Remus and Stripes can accompany you to the chickens." James said as Sirius handed the leash over to Remus.

A few hours later they were in the Headmasters office discussing what to do next. Sirius was adamant, "We need to be here on hand."

"A portkey back would only take a few moments." James argued.

"But that's to Hogsmeade. We still need to make our way to the school. Who know what can happen in that amount of time. The wards won't last very long if it is bigger than we think it is." Sirius pointed out as he paced in front of the fire, "Just think if any students get caught in there with them."

"Good point." James conceded, "I'll just take Stripes home and bring Lily and Harry back. I don't want to be away from them for months."

"Why don't we just run in shifts?" Remus suggested, "If we add the others we can come by for a few hours each day and we won't be stuck here hiding in a room."

"That would be a lot of portkey activity." James shook his head, "How about groups of two come for a few days and then switch out."

"Kingsley and Moody could probably help too." Albus offered.

"Remus and I will start." Sirius instructed them, "You go ahead and take Stripes home before Lily has a fit."

"Good idea." James agreed and stood, "I'll return in a few days with Lily.

James and Harry left the tower and headed back out of the school. In no time at all they were back on the island and discussing the issue with the rest of the group.

"I don't think you could do anything else." Ted agreed, "But I think your guess of it's size is on the small side."

"How big are you thinking?" Lily asked.

"Well I don't know what kind of a tree that Remus was talking about but when I think of a tree I think maybe a meter in diameter. But this thing is going to be more like two meters." Ted explained, "Fifty to seventy five feet long is my guess."

"That would still fit through that opening." Harry offered, "If it takes up the whole area under the sink and it was between two to three meters.

"I'll go with you next time to look over the space." Ted volunteered.

Indeed it was Ted, James, Lily and Harry who returned to the school a few days later. Albus had another idea to help speed up the transition from the island to the school. James made a portkey that took them to Grimmauld place and then they took the floo to the Headmaster's office. The three of them had gathered with Sirius and Remus in their quarters and were catching up when the alarm when off. Remus grabbed the caged cockerel and followed the others to the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom Sirius levitated the cockerel to the doorway and Remus performed a lumos spell. The cock crowed followed by a wail of some sort from the bathroom. Much hissing a flailing followed and Sirius volunteered to peek into the room with a mirror when it got quiet. Before he could take two steps a person stumbled to the doorway and collapsed on the floor. Wands at the ready the six of the approached the body and noted it was still breathing. A young red headed girl rolled over and groaned as they approached.

By this time Albus had arrived and was approaching from the other side, "That is Ms. Weasley, a first year Gryffindor."

"She shouldn't be capable of anything like this." Sirius stated.

Remus left the group and used the mirror to look into the bathroom, "It's dead. Ted you were right on its size."

Sirius waved his wand and dispelled the wards. Albus and Lily crouched by the girl as they woke her up. James, Ted and Harry stayed back with Sirius and kept watch with their wands ready.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Albus and they helped her sit up, "Professor?"

"What have you got there?" Albus asked reaching for a black book she had in her hands.

"Its my diary." She held it close to her chest.

"May I see it?" he asked.

"No." Ginny turned her back on the professor protecting the book with her body.

"I need to see it I think it has some dark magic on it." Albus stated, "I can feel it from here."

"No its mine and I won't give it up." She shuffled away from the adults and closer to the huge dead snake.

Harry finally moved forward and shooed the adults back. He sat just at the edge of the doorway and spoke, "Hi, my name is Harry, what's yours?"

She turned slightly and glanced at him and then the adults which were farther away. Uncurling she turned more towards the boy, "Ginny."

"Why don't you want anyone to see your diary?" he asked.

"I wrote things in it. Tom promised never to tell but I'm not sure he won't." she glanced back at the adults.

"Who is Tom?" he prodded.

"He's my friend." She smiled slightly and held up the book, "I write my problems and he gives me advice. It's always been very good advice."

"Can you show me how it works?" he was genuinely curious.

She grinned at him and grabbed her backpack that was just off the side of the door. Opening the book and putting the quill to the paper she said, "I'll just write something simple ok?"

"Ok." He agreed and moved to sit beside her so he could see.

She wrote, "Hi Tom it's me Ginny."

It replied, "Hi Ginny, how are you today?"

"Ok." She said, "But I've only got a minute to talk. I want to introduce you to my friend Harry."

"Hello Harry." It wrote.

"Wow." Harry looked up at his father, "Dad this is weird. She writes and the ink disappears and then other words appear in reply and then that ink disappears. This isn't like your parchment."

"What's his parchment like?" Ginny asked.

"If you know the password it will tell you a secret. If you don't know it, it insults you." Harry explained, "It is fun, but this is different. He looked down at the book, "Look it's writing again. It's asking if she's ok."

"See Tom is really nice." She grinned, "He isn't mean like your parchment."

"The parchment is only made to do one thing." He explained, "It can only show the one secret. If you ask for other things it can't answer because there is no awareness to it. This book either has a duplicate and someone is at the other end writing back to you or its extremely dark magic."

"The other end?" she asked.

"Like the floo." He stated, "You talk in here and someone at the other end can talk back. The problem with that is you don't know who else is listening or reading in this case. If you let the Headmaster look it over he'll be able to tell you which case it is."

She shut the book and tried to hand it off to Harry but stopped, "I want to give it to you but at the same time I don't want to."

"That sounds like a compulsion charm." He nodded, "That charm makes you think you want to or don't want to do something."

"So how do I combat that?" she asked, "I really want to know what spell is on it."

Harry reached forward quickly and snatched it out of her hands and tossed it to his dad, "Like that."

"I know you did the right thing but I really want to hit you right now." She grimaced.

"Just remember I did that to help you." He leaned away, "I don't want you hurt so I gave it to him to check. He'll give it back if there isn't anything wrong with it."

"Hurry." She frowned, "I really want that back."

Harry pulled her into a hug and began chatting softly trying to distract her. It worked until Sirius raced past them and into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled trying to pull away from Harry but he wouldn't let go, "Stop it."

Sirius moved to the head of the snake and found its mouth gaping. He brought the book down onto one of the fangs and shoved it right through the book. Ginny fainted in Harry's arms.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Sirius answered before anyone could stop him, "Horcrux."

"Sirius!" Lily yelled trying to stop him from telling Harry about them.

"Soul anchor and basilisk venom is one of the few ways to destroy it." Harry nodded, "Bellatrix taught me about those when I was eleven. It was one of the last lessons before I ran away. All the lessons from my birthday until I ran away were about dark rituals. Performing some of them was going to start after September first."

"But not that one." Lily was just making sure.

"No not that one, I was supposed to die trying to kill Professor Dumbledore." He answered, "I doubt she knows Voldemort has done that one. I doubt any of them know."

"Do you think she'd leave the death eaters if she knew?" James asked.

"No." he scoffed, "Anything he decides to do is brilliant and innovative."

"You all better go." Albus said picking up Ginny from Harry, "I'm going to have Severus dismantle the basilisk."

"Are you keeping some of the venom?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Albus glanced down at the boy.

"What if he made more than one?" Harry asked, "I mean if I had a soul anchor I wouldn't risk it by putting it in your school. I would keep it hidden and safe from harm."

"But no one has ever made more than one." Sirius argued, "Is it even possible?"

"We always have said he was the worst dark wizard ever." Ted shrugged, "Maybe he's more evil because he's less human."

"That makes horrible sense." James shuddered, "Keep some venom."

"I will." Albus agreed, "I hope to see you soon. I'll investigate this possibility."

"No you worry about your school." Sirius shook his head, "Let us worry about investigations. We are the professionals."

"Horace Slughorn was his head of house and his first job was at Borgan and Burkes." Albus informed them as he turned to go to the hospital. He was sure they wouldn't find any more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where do we start?" Lily asked the group as they sat discussing the new project they had brought home.

"Slughorn." James sighed, "He'll know him best. I think this is a job for you Lily."

"I agree." Sirius smirked, "He always liked her best."

"I think we need to go back home." Harry stated, "It will be easier to investigate if we're all in the same place as the information we need."

"We could go to your parent's house James." Remus suggested.

"I haven't been there for a while." James sighed unsure of this decision, "We'll have to go first and check it out. I don't want Lily or Harry there until I'm sure it's safe."

"I could let them know I got cured and we could all return to work." Ted indicated his family, "Then you only have to house yours."

"But is it safe for you to return?" Harry asked, "Won't Bellatrix want revenge on you for taking me in?"

"She doesn't know." Andromeda stated, "There was only us and Albus who knew where you went and no one is talking."

"What about Snape?" Harry was still worried.

"He never saw us there." She smiled, "Besides we have some really good wards on our home. Bellatrix would love to see me dead just because I tarnished the family name by marrying a muggleborn."

Harry conceded her point and they returned to the discussion at hand. James, Sirius and Remus all left to go and inspect the house that afternoon and returned with good news. The house was intact and not in bad shape. A few cleaning spells and new wards and they'd be ready for the five of them to move in. Sirius and Remus were staying with them for added security and to continue lessons. Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora would come for some lessons too. It would also be easier to get lessons from the Headmaster and other professors that were in the order. Within a week they were packed and moved to the home of Harry's grandparents. Two months later they found themselves with more knowledge but no closer to stopping the mad man.

"Seven is the most powerful magic number." Remus shrugged.

"Sorry it took so long." Lily added, "He didn't want to tell me. I had to guilt him into it."

"We don't really have much then." Sirius sighed, "They could be anything."

"Not anything." Ted disagreed, "Voldmort thinks himself extraordinary. He would use only the best treasures he could get his hands on."

"And the diary was a treasure?" Harry wondered.

"It proved he was the heir of Slytherin and could kill our children any time he wanted to." Ted stated, "It served a purpose."

"So what other purposes did he need served?" Harry wondered, "We know he is an orphan. What would be a treasure to him? Where could he keep them safely?"

"We can look at the orphanage." Sirius suggested.

"I doubt he put anything there." Harry disagreed.

"Why not?" Sirius was exasperated.

"I wouldn't hide anything of value to me at Lestrange Manor." He pointed out, "I doubt he wants to remember a time he was trapped in that home full of muggles."

"That is a point." Lily agreed, "But we'll check it anyway just to be sure."

"I bet he has something at Hogwarts." Harry said thoughtfully, "If he hated the orphanage then when he got to Hogwarts he could have felt like he was in a place he belonged. For me Hogwarts will always be a safe place."

"The only place safer is Gringotts." Sirius laughed.

"Well let's hope Voldemort doesn't think so." Lily said, "I don't know how we'd ever get anything from there."

"Sirius did you dig anything up?" James asked.

"Well I broke into Borgan's shop and went through the records. Tom Riddle began working for them right after school. At first he was just a teller but when people brought things in for inspection he was always able to get them to drop their prices down. So he was promoted to a collector. His last job was at a woman's house who claimed to own Hufflepuffs cup." Sirius looked over the sheets he had copied, "I looked her up since there was no purchase of the cup in Borgan's records. She died a few days after his visit. Her children said she had the cup and a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin but neither item was ever found. They tried to file a claim against Borgan and Burke's but nothing came of it because they didn't have either item on inventory lists."

"That sounds fishy." James scratched his chin.

"Those are priceless treasures." Lily pointed out, "Voldemort's inner Diva would really like that."

"So we have the book." Ted stated thoughtfully, "We think he may have gone back and murdered the woman and stole her treasures. So then we have the part in his body, the cup and the locket. Four items in all, so if the cup belonged to Hufflepuff and the locket was Slytherin's then two more could be something from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindore had a sword and Ravenclaw had a diadem." Andromeda added, "Neither has been seen for centuries, possibly since the time of the founders."

"We'll begin to trace back the purchases of the cup and locket." James directed, "Lily see if you can find out anything about the sword and diadem."

"Isn't he supposed to be the heir of Slytherin. Maybe you can find a place where his family had the locket and then sold it." Harry suggested, "Tracing from that direction may be easier."

"I can look up his family history." Sirius agreed heading to the floo, "We need to know who his parents were anyway. Oh and I already copied the inventory list for the last hundred years for Borgan's little shop I didn't want to have to go back."

"Look at this." Andromeda almost screeched shortly after Sirius left. She had taken the second batch of inventory records for Borgan and Burke's to look over, "He practically stole it."

"What?" James who had taken the first twenty years looked up along with everyone else.

"Slytherins locket. He paid just a few galleons to this poor girl." She growled, "He knew what she had and basically stole it from her."

"What's her name and I'll add it to the list." Remus turned to their parchment for the list of transactions pertaining to that locket.

"Marope Gaunt." She was calming some but not a lot, "Gaunt, I think I remember hearing that name before."

"You should." Sirius had returned quicker than any of them imagined, "I ran into Albus and he told me who Voldemorts parents were. A muggle named Tom Riddle, whom he was named after, and a poor pureblood girl that was indeed the last of Slytherin's line. Marope Gaunt."

"Well that took less time than I had imagined." James dropped his stack of papers.

"I'm almost glad he stole it then." Harry said, "His mother gets a fortune basically stolen and he gets it back."

"Did Dumbles say anything else?" James rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"He said the family had two treasures. The locket of Slytherin and a ring with what they claimed was the Peverell coat of arms." Sirius answered, "So now we have seven items. The book, one thing each from the founders, the piece in his body and finally this ring."

"We need to still look for other things." Lily scolded Sirius, "What if he never found the diadem or sword then what?"

"Peverell?" James asked, "We're related to them. I didn't know they had a coat of arms though."

"_We're_ related to the Peverell family?" Harry asked astonished, "Don't you know what their famous for?"

"I didn't know they were famous for anything." James shrugged.

"Bellatrix was making fun of Rodolphus about them." Harry explained, "He believes the story of the Three Brothers is based on facts and the three Peverell brothers are the ones from the story. Most people consider anyone looking form them as a crazy loon, Xeno Lovegood is looking for them."

"Do you know of a coat of arms then?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry pulled out a parchment and quill, "But they do have a symbol." He drew a straight line, "That stands for the wand that never loses." Then a circle over the line, "The stone that can bring back the dead." And then a triangle that encompassed both, "An invisibility cloak that never fails and can even hide you from death."

"Huh." James knew they were descendants of the youngest brother but the other two items were harder to believe.

"Now Rodolphus said there have been rumors for centuries about a wand of immense power one that has a very bloody history." Harry pointed out, "It's called the Death Stick I think. He also said the youngest of the brothers lived to be very old even by our standards."

"He was seeking them all?" James asked.

"No he just wants the wand." Harry said, "But Bellatrix said if you can find the wand we need the rest of them to give them all to Voldemort so he can be the master of death. Then he could decide who lives and who dies. Anyone other than their group of purebloods would be dead before nightfall. But it's just a myth."

"I don't know." James said to the shock of the others. He walked out of the room and came back carrying a cloak and before anyone could say any more he put it on and disappeared from view, "We are descendants of the youngest of the brothers."

"So if that ring with the Peverell coat of arms is the stone from the second brother then Voldemort has one third of the Deathly Hallows." Sirius gasped.

"Who has the wand?" Lily asked.

"No one knows." James sighed, "If it is the Death stick then it does have a very bloody history indeed. They think you must kill the person who has it in order to gain its loyalty. It has been in and out of history for centuries. The last it was heard of was in 1881 when someone killed Igorthoriam Crouch. It was also rumored that Grindlewald was looking for it in his early life."

"How do you know?" Lily was shocked.

"My grandfather was big into wand lore." James shrugged and held up his wand, "Dad saved all his notes and I had to read them before I went to get my first wand. He said he wanted me to have the proper mind set when it picked me."

"Well, if he got it then Dumbledore has it now." Sirius said jokingly, "It's just a good thing for us Volde is scared of Dumby."

"Dad." Harry questioned ignoring Sirius' joke, "Can I read his notes? It's too late for my wand picking but I'd still like to see what he had to say."

Crookshanks, who had been peacefully lying on Harry's lap until Sirius had returned took a suddenly leap at the man. Sirius fell over in surprise as the hissing cat jumped on him. After rolling around for a moment he yelled, "Crookshanks, you already know me. What are you doing?"

A few seconds later cat pounced on his head and started pulling on his hair.

"He's got something in his mouth." Harry pointed out.

James finally pulled the kneazle off Sirius and held up his hand so that the cat deposited a large black beetle with weird markings around the eyes. He handed the cat over to Harry and pulled out his wand to stun the bug. Setting in on the middle of the couch he threw the animagus reversal spell at it and in a few seconds Rita Skeeter was sprawled out in its place.

"Auror Black, remind me if I'm wrong but I don't think Ms. Skeeter is a registered animagus." James was growling.

"Correct you are Auror Potter, now what to do with her?" Sirius sighed, "Oh, let's get out that bug zapper thingy. I bet that would be a huge zap, very messy."

"Sirius!" Lily admonished, "Can we obliviate her? She really shouldn't be able to understand what we were talking about but if anyone reads her mind they might."

"I'll do it." Andromeda offered, "I am certified and it is legal since she enter a secret she wasn't asked into."

"Now what?" Ted asked.

"Well we're going to take her in and question her." James shrugged.

Before the middle of January Rita Skeeter was able to write an article about the horrors of Azkaban from the inside. However it would take her several years before she could publish it. They don't allow inmates to send articles to the newspaper.

"Sirius we need more space." Dumbledore sighed the night after Skeeter's trial, "That attack in St. Mungo's was very telling. I don't think Order members will be safe recovering there any longer."

"Can we borrow a few house elves?" he asked looking around at the dismal house that he had grown up in.

"Not until the Term is over." He sighed.

"We can start getting the dark stuff out first." James suggested, "Once that's done we could get anyone in to clean."

"After the dark stuff is gone I don't think there will be anything left." Sirius looked around gloomily.

It was late spring by the time they got to the room that held the cabinet that housed the locket. They soon had the second blow to Voldemort's immortality. The locket was quickly identified and Dumbledore was called in to take care of it. A few drops of basilisk venom to the back and the horcrux was destroyed. The party that followed that was one of the best that Harry could ever remember, even better than his first Halloween with his parents. That summer more people joined the order and Harry got to meet the rest of Ginny's family.

"Hi Harry." Ginny hugged him after she exited the floo. The two of them stood not far from the floo but they were talking quietly so no one else could hear.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Better than ever. The year went really well after we met." She gushed, "How about you?"

"It's been great." He smiled.

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley called concerned for her daughter, "Is that a friend from school?"

"No..." Ginny started but was interrupted.

"I will be doing introductions later." Dumbledore waved at them, "Take your seats everyone and we'll begin."

"Boys take Ginny and head up…" Molly ordered but was stopped.

"This first part is for everyone." Dumbledore insisted. Once everyone was seated he called the meeting to order, "I am very pleased to let you all know we have some very good news to impart this evening. I've known about this for a few years but there is now a need for all of you to know. James if you will."

"As you all know Lily and I have not had a really good time over this last decade." Nods of agreement were seen on all sides, "A little less than two years ago we got a tip that led us to realize that Peter was not killed the night that Harry was taken from us. In fact, it was found that he aided in Harry's abduction. Just before that information was received Lily was hit with a terrible curse. The person that gave us the tip about Peter also told us which spell Bellatrix had been boasting to have used on her. Luckily the counter had been found and administered before any permanent damage could be done." He was interrupted by a round of applause. "Thank you and as wonderful as it was it was nothing compared to the other information we received that night." He could hear whispers of what could be better than that before he could continue, "We found out where our son was. When we disappeared after that evening to look for Harry we were actually getting to know our son again, Harry stand up please."

A few people applauded including Ginny and Moody but most were staring in shock. Harry sat and Lily took up the speaking, "We've had a wonderful time getting to know him and we apologize to anyone we worried. But for Harry's safety we couldn't let anyone know. We had such a blow about Peter that same evening we were understandably upset and anxious."

"Understandably." Dumbledore added, "We had originally decided to have them seem to be searching for a cure for the curse on Lily. But many of you guessed correctly that we knew about Peter before he was captured. I just thought it best for Harry's safety to go with the story that Bellatrix had ran with him and that the Potters were chasing her."

"When in reality we had him and she was trying to find us." Sirius added, "We had one very close call but that was it. Having Peter turn out to be a spy for Voldemort has really knocked us for a loop. Fear invaded us for a while."

"While we are comfortable letting the order know now we aren't so sure about the rest of the world." James stated, "So Hogwarts is still not a viable option for us. We are going to continue to home school him. But, a year and a half with no one but adults is a little long. We want friends for him from the people we trust the most. So with that if all the children not in the order will follow Harry he will show you a place we've set up so you can all spend time getting to know each other."

Harry stood and Ginny was the first one by his side. Molly was the first one to put a halt to their departure, "I'm sorry but I have to ask. Wasn't Harry raised by Bellatrix Lestrange?"


	10. Chapter 10

"He was, but like me the darkness rolled off and never stuck." Sirius explained, "James I think you need to let them know about the person who informed us of Peter."

"Right." He stood back up, "Harry was raised with the name Volans Lestrange. However at an early age he realized he was not her child and had possibly been abducted."

"I was thrilled to realize that." Harry interrupted, "She is mean."

Several people chuckled at his understatement but James continued, "On September first a year and a half ago he was able to slip away from Lestrange Manor and catch the Hogwarts express. He showed up and stood with the other first years. He was left standing alone when McGonagall ran out of names on the list."

"I remember that." Ron stated, "We talked a bit during the sorting, but you looked different."

"I was in disguise." Harry shrugged, "I wasn't about to let the kids I knew already know that it was me up there. They would have told her and I might have been caught again."

"Who did you know?" a man across the room asked.

"Death Eater kids, who else do you think Bellatrix Lestrange would introduce me to?" Harry was rather surprised at that question.

"Harry didn't even know who he was at that time." Lily explained, "He did a goblin blood test on the second and we got the results on the third."

"The little boy that came with Andromeda and Ted." Arthur smiled, "I remember you now."

"He told us everything he could think of to help us and that was before he knew who he was." Andromeda smiled at him, "He told us which curse Bellatrix had used and that Peter was a regular visitor at the manor. He also identified a few more death eaters we didn't know about at that time."

"I remember him telling us that he knew that the Potter boy was alive and that Bellatrix and a few others knew where he was. He was sorry that he never found out where he was." Ted chuckled and Harry blushed.

"How could you not know?" Molly looked between the two of them.

"Pictures in the prophet don't really portray people well." Harry said, "I never saw the resemblance until I was shown a picture of us side by side."

"He was in disguise most of the time." Dumbledore offered, "She didn't want the children he played with to boast about knowing where he was to the wrong people. Now if there are no other objections?" No one said anything and they children all got up and followed Harry from the door.

Once in the next room Harry and Ginny were cornered by her brothers, "How do you know him?"

"Remember just after Halloween when I was hurt?" they nodded, "Harry saved me from the monster."

"Why were you at Hogwarts?" "Why didn't we see you?" were a few of the questions that followed her statement.

Harry held up a hand to forestall any more questions, "My Dad was called to the school during Halloween along with Sirius and Remus. You all know the note about the Chamber of Secrets and all that. The three of them figured out what was in the chamber from the clues around and they set a trap. A few from our group were at the school all hours of the day and night after that so someone with be there when the traps were thrown. I just happened to be there when they were and I got to help."

"Dumbledore said there were compulsion charms on a book that I was given and it took me to the chamber." She shuddered, "The charms wouldn't let me tell an adult about the book. It let me tell Harry though."

"I was able to grab the book away from her and throw it to my uncle without really getting any compulsions." Harry explained, "He was able to destroy it quickly and she was freed from the charms. We can't talk about this though. Dad and Sirius are investigating who gave it to her and we don't want them tipped off."

"Do Mum and Dad know about this?" Percy asked starchily.

"If they don't they will find out tonight." Harry said, "I know Dad and Sirius are planning on telling the story. Now, I know Ginny but the rest of you I'm unfamiliar with so if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves we can get started."

A few hours later Molly and Lily entered the room to find everyone laughing as Fred told a story. Lily smiled widely to see Harry rolling on the floor laughing along with all the others. The story continued for a few minutes ending with Fred joining the others on the floor. The women glanced at each other; both not really wanting to break it up but knowing it was time. They were able to make plans for the group to get together another time during the summer. The summer passed far too quickly for Harry and he found himself very lonely with just his parents and uncles. He was just trying to talk them into going to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast when the fire flared and bad news was passed through the floo again.

"James, you and Sirius need to report. We've had a break out at Azkaban!" Frank Longbottom screamed through the fire.

The two of them returned several hours later along with Moody and Bill Weasley. Bill left after helping to set up several more wards on the house. Sirius and Remus followed Moody out afterwards and James collapsed on the couch. It took several minutes and two cups of tea before James could tell them the story.

"We aren't sure how or when he did it but when the warden checked Pettigrew's cell this morning there was someone else in it. We don't know how long ago the mix up happened." James sighed, "But he's nowhere to be found on that island."

"Not good." Harry sunk onto the couch beside his father.

"We've added several more wards on the house including one set specifically for him." James sneered, "If he so much as puts a toe on this land he'll be little more than flobberworm food."

"Where did Sirius and Remus go?" Lily finally got her voice back.

"That's the one piece of good news." James sighed, "We've finally located the Gaunt… place of residence, really it's not more than a few rotting boards in a pile at the edge of town."

"They're searching it then." Lily stated.

"Yes." James nodded, "I'm under a bit too much stress to help."

"I imagine you are." She sighed, "Any idea where he is?"

"Probably as far away as he can get." Harry muttered, "Stupid, cowardly, smelly, ugly rat."

"I need to call Dumbledore." James stood and went to the floo.

Dumbledore arrived shortly before the trio returned triumphantly. A few drops of venom and he began to reach for the ring. Moody was only able to stop him by tackling him.

"It's cursed. If you touch it you'll die." Moody growled out.

Harry, in an effort to keep Dumbledore from hexing Moody, stepped forward and pulled the wand from Dumbledore's grasp. This action effectively woke the old man from his daze and cold shock took him over. It was quiet for two seconds before the ring jumped off the table and shot towards the boy. Harry tried to get out of the way but ring chased him down. At the same time James' cloak jumped off the table and attached itself to the boy. Harry disappeared into a cloud of smoke. An explosion of yells enveloped the rest of the group and they tried to reach him but were blocked by some kind of shield.

"The curse on the ring is broke." Sirius tried to calm the group a little, "I checked while they were fighting."

"But what's happening?" Lily screamed her question.

"He's becoming the Master of Death." Dumbledore was still on the floor. He sagged a bit as he continued, "I tried to break the cycle. But it was never meant for me."

"So you did have the Death Stick." James commented as he pulled Lily into a hug, "So what does this mean? What's going to happen to him?"

The smoke began to clear away and Harry was seen to be floating in air. As the smoke dissipated he was lowered to the floor. Lily pulled from the hug and ran to help Harry before Dumbledore could answer the question.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You don't know?" James turned to the aged man.

"It's never been done before." Albus slowly pulled himself from the floor, "We don't know if it will do anything more than end the cycle of the wand."

"What is the cycle of the wand?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone tries to kill the owner to get the wand." He explained and the others gasped, "But he won't lose. No one will be able to disarm him and take that wand."

"We can't let anyone know he has it." James stated emphatically.

"Most don't believe any longer." Albus sighed, "Of those who do I can only think of a few that would try. Only those that don't believe in the hallows will try for the wand. Once the others realize he has all three they'll leave him alone, mostly."

"You aren't very reassuring." Lily grumbled as she ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair. Sirius had helped her move him onto the couch.

"Sorry but I'm not trying to reassure you." Albus patted her shoulder, "I'm being realistic. It's better to be prepared than to be blindsided."

"You're right." James conceded, "Thank you."

"He's coming around." Lily whispered, "Harry can you hear me?"

"Mum?" he mumbled, "What happened?"

"You should just rest for now son." James approached and kneeled at his head, "We'll explain what happened when you recover some more."

"Ok." He rolled onto his side, "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Should he do that?" Lily asked.

"Probably but it would be best to get Andromeda here." Albus slowly lowered himself into a nearby chair.

"I'll get her." Sirius went to the floo.

"Albus is there any information about this?" Remus finally spoke.

"Tales of Beetle the Bard, wand lore and Potter family history will be your best sources." Albus smiled slightly.

"James can I get your grandfathers work?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it's in my study." He replied without taking his eyes off his son, "Bring a bottle or two of Ogdens or firewhiskey. Unless you would rather have tea Albus?"

"I think tea with a bit of firewhiskey laced into it." Albus nodded.

"I'll get both." Remus slipped from the room and returned a few minutes later to find no one had moved since he had left. He poured tea and laced it with the whiskey handing one to each of them before pouring a glass of straight whiskey for Sirius and then he began to drink his own tea.

Andromeda arrived with Sirius on her heals. She went straight over to Harry and began to wave her wand, "What happened? Sirius only told me that Harry needed my professional attention."

After taking a deep breath James explained what they saw. Albus added a few details here and there until she was fully informed. She continued to run her wand over him muttering as she went.

"Can you tell us anything Andy?" Sirius pleaded.

"He's alive and doesn't look to be any closer to death than the last time I looked him over." She offered, "His magic is fluctuation wildly though."

"That's understandable since he was just attacked by three highly powerful magical artifacts." Sirius guessed.

"I wouldn't say attacked." Albus argued lightly.

"It's what it looked like to me." Sirius shrugged him off.

"Yes it is understandable." Andromeda interrupted the two of them, "Where are these artifacts? I should probably look them over."

The rest of them looked around but no one could see anything. Albus was looking thoughtful for a few minutes before he offered his opinion, "I think only Harry will be able to tell us where they are. They may be out of our reach."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked being the first one to come out of his shock.

"Harry's magic hid them." Albus offered in reply, "He will be able to call them back if they were sent away, however…"

"However what?" James asked when it looked like Albus was going off into thought again.

Albus looked up and sighed, "He may have absorbed them. The only way I can think of to stop him from being disarmed is if the wand is part of him."

The rest of the group found seats and collapsed into them. It took several minutes before anyone spoke. Sirius was the one to break the spell that had fallen over them, "That's it, no more hide and seek with you Harry. If you can turn invisible then it's going to be murder to find you."

Lily and James chuckled mirthlessly but still the mood of despair was lifted somewhat. Andromeda stood back up and went back to waving her wand over Harry.

"This is what I've got." She offered, "Exhaustion, magical power fluctuation, he grew an inch or so, all trace of past injuries are gone and he seems to be sleeping."

"Past injuries?" Albus asked intrigued.

"He broke his arm falling out of that tree on the island." She offered, "There is no trace of it left."

She kept a check on him until he woke up half an hour later, "Andy what's going on?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"With my hands." He chuckled hoarsely.

"Sirius has been teaching you his jokes again." She frowned for a moment, "Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing you as usual." She grinned, "What have you been doing to get in this shape?"

"I don't remember anything so it must be bad." Harry frowned, "The last thing I remember is Moody tackling Dumbledore to keep him from getting hurt. OH, that ring attacked me."

"See I told you." Sirius mumbled.

"Do you know where it is?" Albus asked lightly.

Harry thought hard for a moment, "I don't know. It jumped on my finger and then in a flash it disappeared."

Over the next few months they worked hard to find out exactly what effects the three items had on him. His magical levels had settled but they settled much higher than they were before. They found out that he couldn't use a wand. He had picked his up and tried to do magic with it but it exploded. He could do any kind of magic he wanted but he had to do it wandlessly or risk blowing up the wand. He could turn invisible at a thought and they were sure he would be able to converse with the dead if he tried. But up to that point none of them wanted him to try. The rest of winter and part of spring was split between friends on the holidays and working on his new skills. It was late spring when Harry had a thought and brought it to his parent's attention.

"How can I hide my wandless magic?" he asked, "I know it's going to freak people out when I don't need a wand."

"We've all been trying to find a way but we just don't know yet." James replied. Sirius coughed and James rolled his eyes before continuing, "Padfoot has an idea though."

"That's scary." Harry whispered to his mother who snickered.

"I suggest we make you a wand without a core." Sirius grinned, "You'll need to make sure you do the right movements and incantations."

"That's not a half bad idea." Harry admitted.

James left to visit with Ollivander to see what requirements would need to be met for the wood. He came back some time later with a holly wand which he handed to Harry, "Holly no core."

Harry spent the summer learning to direct his magic through the holly stick. His only reprieve came when they went with the Weasley's to the World Cup. It was going well right up until the end. Bellatrix had evidentially returned home and was crazier than ever. Harry and Sirius quickly agreed that she must have been tortured a lot for her failure to keep Harry. A group of death eaters led by her terrorized the after party. Tents were set a blaze and people were tortured and killed. That disaster was followed by even more work for Harry. During Albus' visits Harry's group had learned of the tournament that was to be played that year. Harry vocally agreed with Lily when she told the headmaster he was crazy for allowing that tournament to occur.

The Potters tried again to have their traditional Halloween party that year but it was interrupted by Albus shortly after dinner, "Harry's name came out of the cup. He needs to get to Hogwarts now."

"What?" Lily screeched, "How in the name of Merlin did this happen?"

"I'm sorry, I never thought anyone would enter someone else like this." Albus appoligized.

"He can't be the Hogwarts champion, he doesn't go to Hogwarts." James argued.

"He wasn't chosen as the Hogwarts champion." Albus sighed, "Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts champion, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Victor Krum from Durmstrang."

"How can you have four champions when it's a tri-wizard tournament?" Sirius asked.

"My best guess is a confundus charm on the challis." Albus sounded tired, "We need Harry here now."

"Can we get out of it?" James asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Albus sighed again, "He has to compete or lose his magic."

"When do we need to be there?" James asked.

"Now." He answered, "But you can return home after this meeting."

"Can we floo into your office?" he asked.

"I'll open the floo in the ante room behind the Great Hall. You know the one?" Albus asked.

"I know it." James turned and changed both his and Harry's clothes into nice robes and the two headed out.

"James I'm sorry." Albus expressed again when they arrived.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." He growled.

"Harry…" he started.

"Let's just do this and then we'll talk." Harry waved him off.


	11. Chapter 11

After the meeting the three of them returned to Albus' office where they found Lily, Sirius and Remus waiting for them. James told them what the meeting had been about before he turned it over to Albus.

"Harry will have to stay at the school and attend classes." He informed them, "All the champions have this same rule."

"We will be able to stay with him won't we?" Lily asked.

"Yes of course. All the other champions have their headmasters/mistresses and a few professors so I see no reason Harry can't have the same." For the first time all evening Albus seemed to be pulling out of his depression.

"Does he have to attend classes in Hogwarts rooms or can we continue as we always have?" James asked.

"He must attend a few classes." Albus answered, "The other schools are required to do the same."

"Do we stay in the castle or what?" Sirius asked

"I'm sorry but I just don't have room for all of you to stay." Albus frowned, "Durmstrang stays on their ship and Beauxbatons stays in their carriage."

"Tell me whose crazy idea it was to have this tournament?" Lily huffed.

"The minister asked Barty Crouch to come up with something to raise spirits after the World Cup disaster." Albus sighed, "He is the head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation now. They moved him away from the Aurors when they lost faith in his ability to fight death eaters."

"Who was that man with him?" Harry asked speaking at last.

"His son, why?" Albus asked.

"I've seen him before at the Manor." He offered quietly.

"What?" James yelled.

"I've seen him at Lestrange Manor." Harry said with more force, "He is a death eater."

"He was picked as a guard for the cup." Albus sighed, "He probably was the one that put your name in. Did he know you recognized him?"

"No, I pretended he didn't exist." Harry said, "I also noticed he was hiding slightly behind his father."

"We'll need to keep a close eye on him. Is he marked?" Albus asked.

"He should be but I never saw it." Harry frowned, unsure of himself.

"What are your thoughts on why Harry?" Remus asked.

"Any number of reasons." Albus offered, "They want him back or dead is the most probable choice."

"I doubt he'll leave it up to others." Harry said, "They already failed to keep hold of me. If they take me back I'm sure it will be straight to Voldemort to get killed."

"We have only three of his items." Sirius pointed out, "We need to find the others."

"There is the possibility that he hasn't finished them too." Remus reminded them, "We won't know for sure until he is dead."

As they began to leave Albus reminded them, "You need to arrive in style tomorrow and have a place to live on grounds."

"Don't even think about it." Lily scowled at Sirius' evil grin.

"But Lily-flower, it's a stupendous idea." Sirius laughed.

"Stupid idea." She grumbled, "We are not flying in on your motorbike, deathtrap thing."

"That does sound fun." Harry grinned at his father, "Can we?"

"No I'm sorry I want to live to see you win the tournament." James quelled under his wife's glare.

Remus and James had spent the evening revitalizing the shrieking shack and improving the secret passage to it. They also came up closer to Hagrids house rather than at the whomping willow. Much to Lily's horror Harry did arrive at Hogwarts on the back on Sirius' motor bike. All three schools were in attendance when they landed and pulled to a stop right beside Dumbledore, Madam Maxine and Rangovich, the last two he had been introduced to at the meeting the night before. Harry greeted each of them and then moved on to the three other champions and shook each of their hands before joining them in facing the rest of the schools. Harry noticed several scowls on faces most notable Severus Snape and all the Slytherins he stood in front of. Dumbledore's speech didn't stop the glares even as they all marched in to have dinner.

Four new chairs were at the professors table and Harry was directed to take a spot anywhere. He chose to set between Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys arranged themselves around them and they all began to chat. Many tried to get close and ask questions but the Weasley barrier was enough to keep them at arm's length. It wasn't until after dinner that the barrier was breached and it was from behind.

"Potter you'd do well to remember some wizards are better than others." Draco Malfoy approached from behind.

"Well I couldn't possibly forget that." Harry turned to him, "So I made sure to set with the best."

"Snappy comeback, you do remember me don't you? The one person who always beat you at everything." Draco sneered.

"Oh, I remember. Sometimes I had a harder time trying to lose to you than I would have ever had winning." He smiled many chuckles came from the Gryffindor table behind him.

"You don't remember then." Draco drawled, "How about a snitch battle to help you remember."

"Oh you are so on." Harry grinned, "When and where?"

"Well the quidditch pitch obviously." He sneered, "How about now?"

"Is that permissible Professor?" Harry addressed the person over Draco's shoulder.

The blond spun around to find his own head of house standing behind him. Draco turned back with a ready nasty remark until he heard Professor McGonagall's voice answer, "I don't see why not. You will need the permission of your Headmaster."

Harry looked to his father who nodded, "Go ahead and have fun."

"I'll just get my broom." Draco smiled viciously, "I hope you can match a Nimbus 2001."

"I'll do my best." Harry replied, "First one to the snitch or best two out of three?"

"I'll give you a good sporting chance." Draco turned away, "Best two out of three."

Many Hogwarts students and a few teachers gathered on the pitch to watch the hilariously outmatched seeker battle. Draco tried to keep up with Harry on his Nimbus 2000 but he was left behind in the dust as Harry caught both snitches within a few minutes of them being let go.

"You cheated." Draco accused after the second one was caught.

"I did not." Harry grinned, "I told you I was better, I didn't even use my good broom."

Draco pulled his wand and shot a hex at Harry but his shield was there and waiting.

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be a month's worth of detentions with me." McGonagall yelled as she approached.

Draco was livid as he was forcefully drug off the pitch by his head of house and followed by McGonagall. The rest of the school seemed to want to congratulate him in one way or another. He managed to avoid being kissed at least three times. Finally Ginny made her way through the crowd and he pulled her into a hug and kept her there. Before long the rest of the students left Harry and the Weasleys on the pitch.

"Ginny, mum says they always have a ball at Christmas for this thing, will you go with me?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied, " I have to save you from those horrid witches somehow."

"Well done Harry." Lily approached.

"Still think you would have had fun with my advice." Sirius added.

"Even James told him not to listen to you." Remus threw his arm over Sirius' shoulder, "Waiting to see who was desperate enough to go with him was not a good idea."

"Nice flying." James helped him change the subject.

"Thanks, I've been waiting to do that for years." Harry grinned, "I even warned him properly."

"You'll need to watch your back really good now." Sirius informed him.

"Like I didn't have to watch it before?" Harry asked sarcastically, "I'm sure as soon as my name came out all those DE wanna bes got their orders. It is at least watch and report. Worst case scenario is kill on sight."

"Don't say that." Ginny and Lily stated in the same tone of voice.

"Sorry." Harry cringed, "Sirius have you had any word?"

"I have." He grinned.

"On what?" James and Lily asked together.

"Well Harry had a thought after the world cup." Sirius began, "He thought that if Lucius was given the book to protect and deliver at the right time then maybe Bellatrix had one too."

"She keeps everything of value in her vault. She wants to be seen waltzing in and out of the bank. It shows how much better she is to everyone else." Harry replied, "If she has one, it's in the vault."

"What have you planned?" Remus asked dubiously.

"Just a little thing." Sirius grinned madly, "We're suing Bellatrix for abduction and torture."

"Why?" Ginny asked the others had forgotten the Weasleys were present.

"Isn't she already wanted for that crime?" Fred and George asked together.

"But she hasn't paid for her crime yet." Sirius said, "We're suing for her vault. It's already been frozen so she can't remove anything via post. She has to show up to keep us out."

"You are a genius Padfoot." James yelled jumping on his friend.

"I know." He replied with a laugh.

"Padfoot?" Fred gasped.

"As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" George added.

"In the flesh." Sirius stood straighter, "Do you have it on you?"

"We don't go anywhere with it." Fred huffed as if insulted.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked, "I've heard about it for years."

"On one condition." George said, "Who are the rest?"

"Remus is Moony, Dad is Prongs and a stupid cowardly rat was Wormtail but his nickname and Marauder status has been revoked since he is a slimy traitor." Harry explained.

"Good enough." Fred said and fell to his knees, "Tell us everything you know."

"Please!" George added as he fell to his knees.

"Don't encourage them boys." Lily grumbled.

"We have to encourage mischief." Sirius said in shock.

"I didn't mean that." She snickered, "I meant the twins shouldn't encourage you."

"Oh I'm going to revoke your Marauderette status." He threatened.

"I never wanted it." She claimed, "Besides, James gave it to me so only James can take it away."

Ginny had been very quiet during this exchange. Harry looked at her and his laughter at the twins died in his throat, "What's wrong?"

"There is something else like that book?" she whispered.

"There is but we're finding them all and destroying them so no one else can get hurt by them." Harry replied before pulling her away a little, "Do you know of any hidden rooms or places to hide important things in Hogwarts?"

"I can't think of any place off hand." She replied thoughtfully, "Why, do you think there is another one here?"

"I do, but they don't agree." Harry indicated his parents, "They don't think he could have gotten past Dumbledore to leave anything here."

"Well I can understand their logic." She pointed out.

"Yes but he did go to school here did he not?" Harry smirked, "He could have done it when he was a student."

"Good point." She conceded, "I'll ask Hermione."

"Who is that?" he asked, "That's from Shakespeare."

"You read muggle stuff?" she asked.

"Only because Bellatrix would hate it." He waved her off.

"Ok, anyway Hermione is a friend that is in Ron's year." She explained, "Top of every class. Even beats Draco on potions tests. Snape hates her."

"Sounds like the perfect person to ask." Harry laughed.

"Want to come with me?" she asked.

"Mum can I go with Ginny for a while?" he called over.

"Fine, meet us at Hagrids in an hour." She called back.

The two teens left at a run and at the doors turned opposite ways. The both stopped and looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Top of every class, isn't she in Ravenclaw?"

"No Gryffindor but she'll be in the library." Ginny laughed at his surprise.

"A smart Gryffindor, what is the world coming to?" he walked beside her to the library where they found the bushy haired girl that had been beside Ginny at dinner.

"Hey." Ginny sat down first.

"Who won?" Hermione hadn't looked up.

"I did of course." Harry huffed, "Like I could lose to that idiot."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, I sat…"

"Beside Ginny at dinner, I remember." He finished for her, "Nice to meet you."

"So why aren't you two still on the pitch?" She grinned at her friend, "The sun is still up."

"Hush you." Ginny blushed slightly, "I need to ask you a question."

"Alright." Hermione shut her book and gave them her full attention.

"Is there a secret room in Hogwarts?" she asked

"There is one legend called the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room." She answered, "They talk about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's rumored to be able to become anything you need. But no one knows where it is."

"Of course not otherwise it wouldn't be a secret legendary room." Harry chuckled lightly, "I'm curious that you didn't mention the Chamber of Secrets."

"It isn't a secret room." Hermione shrugged, "It was opened last year. Supposedly people from the Ministry have been studying it. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need that room?"

"Something was hidden there more than a decade ago and I want to get it." Harry explained then amended, "At least I think it's there."

"What are you going to do with it if you find it?" she asked looking accusingly at him.

"Give it to Dumbledore." He replied with as much truth as he could give, "I just want to be the one that finds it."

"I would like to know what it is." She stated, "If I'm going to help you I'd like to know what I'm looking for."

Thinking quickly Harry explained, "Each founder had an item that is now famous. I don't know which one it might be but I have every reason to think that either the founder or one of the heirs placed it there."

"And you'll give it to Dumbledore if you find it?" she asked skeptically.

"Most definitely." He stated, "I'll give you a wizard's vow on my magic if you want."

"No, not necessary." She waved him off, "I don't need that much. Your word will do."

Harry's watch beeped and he looked at it, "I have to go now but I'll probably start looking tomorrow or the next day. Ginny you want to meet me somewhere after breakfast and we can start?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Can I come too?" Hermione asked, "I would love to see that room."

"Sure the more the merrier and hopefully that will make it easier to find." Harry stood and Ginny followed him.

"I'll talk to you later." She waved at Hermione as they left. Hermione waved back.

Harry didn't mention the conversation or the reason he spent so much time at the castle over the next months. His family thought he was just spending time with Ginny and while he was they were doing something important. He didn't see much of Ron and the twins since they were busy with their own friends. None of them knew they were looking for the room. Hermione spent a good bit of time with them and made them promise that if they found it while she wasn't there that they would show her the room later.

Things were progressing well for Harry. The lawsuit had been approved and they had an appointment to look into the vault on the weekend. His schooling was doing well, the only down side was attending fourth year Runes and Arithmancy. He was so far ahead on those subjects that he was bored stiff in classes. Finally he was getting to know Ginny better and getting to spend time with her along with his new friend Hermione.

The day they visited Gringots to see the vault James was carrying the basilisk venom in the diamond vial. After they had looked over the vault for a while Sirius took it and stepped to the back of the room where Harry was standing.

"Sirius." James tried to stop him without being noticed.

Sirius ignored him and went towards Harry who looked rather grey in the face. Before James could move towards him they heard a horrendous screech and for a few seconds there were billows of smoke that surrounded Sirius and Harry. James tried to fight his way through but stopped when Sirius and Harry stumbled out of the smoke coughing.

"Sirius, be more careful." Harry chided and moved to look over another section.

"What happened?" the Goblin that was keeping an eye on them asked.

"I just knocked over something and it didn't like it." Sirius waved a hand in front of his face. When the goblin stepped back Sirius slipped the vial back into James' pocket and whispered, "Cup is done."

"Good." He replied in a whisper then louder continued, "Have you found any of the Black family things you want to take?"

"No most of that is dark anyway. I'd say just pull out all the galleons and leave the rest." He shrugged.

"Sounds like a good plan." James agreed, "Harry what do you think?"

"Anything is good, I just want to get out of here." He shivered and stepped closer to his father.

"Right, step outside with your mother and we'll handle this part." James patted his back.

Harry nodded and left. Upon reaching his mother he hugged her and whispered, "Cup."

The group returned to Hogwarts after dark. As they were walking back to the door that led to the shack Sirius turned and smiled, "I think I'm going to see Hagrid."

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Sirius rubbed the hair on his head, "Anyone else?"

"Be back by eight please." Lily admonished them as the other three headed in.

"So what did you see?" Harry asked as they waved the others off.

"Rangovich was just sneaking into the forest from by their ship and Madam Maxine was setting off for a walk through the forest with Hagrid." Sirius stated, "If they're going to know and tell their champion then we should be able to do the same."

Harry agreed with his logic and turned himself invisible but held on to Sirius' shirt so the man would know where he was. They didn't walk for long before Harry felt a chill run over his skin and identified it as a ward of some kind. Once past it he could hear roars and see flashes of light. Another few moments and he found himself staring at four huge dragons.

"Merlin." Sirius muttered.

A jet of fire got a little to close and Harry pulled Sirius back away from the animals. Once far enough away he tried to talk to Sirius, "I've got to go tell Cedric Diggory. Sirius, listen to me." The man finally looked down, "I'm headed to the castle to tell Cedric. Stay at the pitch until I get back and then we'll head in for the night."

Sirius nodded numbly and headed in the direction Harry told him to go. Meanwhile Harry headed in and found Cedric just leaving the Great Hall after dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cedric, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry called from the door.

Cedric pulled away from his friends and walked over. He was smiling until he got a close look at Harry, "Are you alright?"

"I need some place to speak to you without anyone hearing." He whispered.

"Ok, I've got just the place." He started up the stairs at a quick pace and Harry followed along. On the seventh floor he stopped and walked in front of the door three times. Harry was awestruck as he followed Cedric into what had to be the Hufflepuff common room.

"What is this place?" Harry asked still gaping.

"The Come and Go Room. I asked it to duplicate the Hufflepuff common room, except no one to listen." Cedric replied laughing, "I also asked it not to let you in if you intended to harm me. So what did you want to talk about?"

Cedric fell into a comfy looking chair and a grinning Harry plopped on the couch, "Dragons."

"What?" the other boy sat up.

"The first task is facing a dragon; they have one for each of us." Harry stated calmly, "I saw Rangovich and Madam Maxine heading into the forbidden forest so I followed them. Odds are Fleur and Victor also know they're going to face them. You were the only one not represented."

"Wow, thanks." Cedric looked astounded, "I really owe you one."

"Actually you don't." Harry laughed, "I've been looking for this room ever since I arrived here. Thanks for showing me."

"Ok even then." Cedric laughed a minute and then it died, "Dragons."

"Female if I'm not mistaken. I would bet nesting too. I have a feeling we need to steal a dragon's egg." Harry was also void of any humor.

"Merlin." He sighed.

"I agree whole heartedly." Harry leaned back.

"I feel terrible for you." Cedric said, "You got entered without agreeing to it. I wonder why?"

"I would imagine someone wants me dead." Harry sat up, "Bellatrix Lestrange isn't very fond of me at the moment."

"Did she really kidnap you?" he wondered.

"Peter Pettigrew kidnapped me from my parent's house and took me to her. Voldemort gave her the job of raising me to kill people. I was never so relieved in my life than the day I found out she wasn't my mother. She is a sadistic, cruel old hag. I was tortured if I didn't do as well on my lessons as she thought I should."

"So are you going to kill people?" he asked. Harry was sure he was trying to be nonchalant.

"No. I don't like killing and torture. It drives you crazy." Harry waved him off, "If you don't believe me just look at Bellatrix. She loves torture and murder and look how crazy she is. I have to leave now or my mum is going to ground me for being late. I already know I have to face one female dragon and I don't want to make it two."

"Good luck Harry and thanks." Cedric followed him to the door and they exited together.

"You too." Harry took off at a trot back to the front of the school.

Harry was tied for first place after out flying the dragon. Sirius and his dad were going nuts reliving his turn play by play. Remus was just laughing at them and Lily had him in a death grip and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. It took a while to calm down but finally Sirius turned to Harry.

"So can I come with you to collect?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry grinned.

"Collect what?" Lily looked up at him.

"A bet." Harry grinned and then explained, "Yesterday when Sirius and I were playing fetch on the pitch Draco and his buddies approached me. He told me he had a bet with his father that I wouldn't last ten minutes in the tournament. He said his father disagreed and said I wouldn't last five. I asked how much he was betting and he said ten galleons. So I said ok I'm in."

"You didn't." Lily glared at him.

"I did, I told him I was sure I'd finish the first task. Anyway I lasted eleven minutes just to make sure I'd win his bet." Harry grinned, "So let us go collect before he forgets."

Harry cornered the blond in the Great Hall in front of his crowd of friends, "I'm here to collect Draco."

"What?" he asked with true confusion.

"You did bet me ten galleons I wouldn't last ten minutes. I lasted eleven." Harry grinned, "Or are you going to skip out on me."

"You made a bet at school Potter?" Snape turned with a grin, "That's grounds for expulsion."

"Good thing I don't go to your school then." Harry grinned at the man, "It was Draco that made the bet so I guess you'll have to expel him instead, bad luck Drake. You still owe me ten." Snape growled and turned away telling the rest of the group to disperse. Draco sneered at him and turned to go with the other. Harry threw out one more barb, "What will Gringots think about a wizard that doesn't pay his gambling debts."

Draco dug in his pocket and threw a pouch at Harry. He let it fall to the floor and checked it for spells before he picked it up and put it in his own pocket grinning as he did so. Sirius was leaning against the wall not far away when Harry turned around. He was leaning on the wall because he was laughing too hard to hold himself up. Harry left his godfather on the wall and went to find Hermione and Ginny. Both were sitting not far away with their hands over their mouths as they tried to stifle their giggles.

"Liked that did you?" they nodded and giggled more. He grinned at them, "Then you're going to love this. Follow me."

They followed him up to the seventh floor and watched as he paced in front of a bare stretch of wall. A door appeared and he opened it and followed them in. They didn't go very far before they stopped and stared.

"What is this place?" they asked together.

"The room where things are hidden I would guess." He grinned, "A version of the Room of Requirement. I asked it for the room where the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was and this is what we've got."

"How did you know it was Diadem that was hid here?" Hermione asked still in awe.

"Process of elimination." He grinned, "The first three times I passed I asked for the sword and nothing came. This time I asked for the Diadem."

"Next you would have asked for one of the others than if that didn't work." She nodded at his logic.

Every day they searched a different section of the room. It took until just before Christmas before they found what they were looking for. Ginny was the one to begin yelling, "Harry I think I found it."

The other two weren't far away and they both hurried to her side but Hermione got there first, "Looks like the one in the book but I've not seen it close up."

Harry took a hold of it to look closer, "This is it. Wit beyond measure blah, blah, blah. Come on let's go to the headmaster."

Once in the office they showed Dumbledore and he stepped out for a moment. When he came back he had the vial of venom and dripped a few drops onto the stone in the middle. Another blast of thick black smoke caused them all to cough and Albus sent a breeze through the room to clear it out.

"Excellent work you three. I'm calling your parents Harry." Albus sent a silvery spell out the window, "I've received some more news and I think we're ready. I'm sorry but you girls are going to have to head on to dinner without Harry."

The girls were gone by the time the other four arrived. Albus showed them the diadem and then caught them up on the next news, "Severus came back last night with a job to do. He's supposed to locate the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"He's not made the last one yet then." Sirius grinned.

"No but he's planning it. My bet is that he plans to make it with Harry's death." Albus didn't like this thought but he was sure it was what the man was thinking.

"You think that's the reason Harry's name was entered then." James held on to Lily as she sagged in terror.

"I do." he took his seat, "Harry have you figured out the clue in the egg?"

"Yes, I'll have to find the mermaids in the lake and save something of value to me." He told them, "I'll have an hour to look."

"Have you done any preparation?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I don't think it's going to take me an hour." He stated.

"Good we want you in and out as soon as possible." Albus breathed deeply, "I'm going to get a few aurors to watch the… items."

"Namely Potter and Black?" Sirius asked.

"No." he disagreed but explained when they tried to argue, "They may say you helped Harry. I'm getting Tonks and Shacklebolt."

"At least they're good ones." James agreed.

"Tell me, who had the bright idea to have us swim in the lake in February?" Harry grumbled as he left the office, "Freezing cold winter time."

Christmas was quickly upon them and Harry found himself staring in awe as his two beautiful best friends walked down the steps. Hermione gave him a quick hug and went to stand by Victor Krum who had asked her to the ball. Ginny gave him a hug and then took his arm and they waited for their turn to enter the Great Hall.

The evening was wonderful and Harry danced every song with Ginny. Several times someone had tried to cut in but they were always sent away, even her brothers. When it was over Harry walked her to the door of her common room.

"I'm ever so glad I received dancing lessons now." Harry grinned, "I considered them torture when Bellatrix was teaching me. Mum helped me remember the lessons over the last few weeks and that wasn't nearly as bad."

"I never thought I'd be thankful to that woman for anything." Ginny giggled.

They two stood quietly for a few minutes just looking at each other. A few more students passed them to enter their common room. Ginny had turned slightly and was just deciding on the need to go back when Harry interrupted.

"Listen you remember what the egg said?" Ginny nodded so he continued, "I think I know what they're going to put in the lake."

"What?" she asked.

"Really less of a what and more of a who." He gazed into her eyes, "I'd miss you more than anything else if you were gone."

Ginny smiled for a moment before it dropped off her face, "I suppose it will have to be a stasis charm to keep us under water for an hour or more."

"I thought so too." He sighed, "If you don't want to do it get a note from your father saying you aren't allowed to participate in the tournament."

"No I'll do it." She said, "But if we're going to be linked together I think I'd like to get a little advanced training in defense."

"I'll let dad know." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I better go now they're waiting."

"Night." She called just before the portrait closed behind her.

Ginny and Hermione started extra lessons the next day. Both of them spent most of their extra time learning to defend themselves and others along with some handy charms. They were amazed at their progress after just a few short months. Ginny felt much better about herself when she was notified she would be placed in the lake for Harry to save.

The second task was really a walk in the park for Harry. They made a few preparations the night before and when the whistle was blown Harry summoned one of the small boats the first years used to cross the lake. He conjured a sail and used a blowing spell to move the boat to the middle of the lake. From there he dove in and did a quick bubble head charm. Swimming straight down he found the village and Ginny. He quickly untied her and swam back up and helped her get into the boat. He noticed that Fleur was being pulled out of the lake as he was helping Ginny so he dove back in. From a distance he sent a spell at the other girls tether and then summoned her to him as he swam away from the angry merfolk. He placed the blond girl in the boat and held on with one hand while he pointed his want at the sail and blew them into shore. It had taken him thirty minutes. He was pulled from the water by Fleur and thanked over and over for saving her sister.

"Mr. Potter why did you bring a hostage that wasn't yours?" one of the judges asked.

"I saw Fleur being pulled from the lake and I just went back for her." He stated, "I knew she'd be worried when she woke up. What got her?"

Harry was the only one to make it back with his hostage before the hour was up. So he was solidly in first place going into the last task. When Cedric made it back to the dock he saw the little boat and recognized it.

"Let me guess, you summoned it." He grinned at Harry who only nodded in response with his own grin in place, "How did you get extra points?"

"Fleur didn't make it and I saw before I left the middle of the lake so I went back for her sister." He replied, "Good moral fiber they called it."

"How did you think of the little boat?" Victor asked as he pushed Hermione onto the dock and pulled himself out afterwards.

"First years ride them from the train to the castle on September first." Harry shrugged, "Ginny introduced me to her friend Collen Creevey and he was telling me how his little brother fell in on his way across. Once I got the whole story I had the idea, then it was just finding the village."

"How did you find it so quickly?" Fleur asked.

"There was no rule about swimming in the lake before the task started." Harry grinned as the older three groaned.

"You are a worthy opponent." Victor smiled.

"But he has his parents to help." Fleur argued with Victor.

"No they aren't." Harry said, "They are following the rules. If I ask to learn a spell like the bubble head charm they can help me learn it. They do not suggest spells or tactics or anything of that sort."

"Then how did you think of flying your broom in the first task?" she asked.

"The dragon was tethered to the ground. I could get away from flames faster with the broom." He shrugged.

"What are your plans for the next part?" Victor grinned.

"I don't know yet." He grinned, "And you'll be the last to know."

Weeks passed at a dizzying rate for Harry and he was quite shocked one day to exit their door near Hagrids and look to the quidditch pitch to find it full of plants. He ran to the stadium and found Cedric and a few other quidditch players gaping along with him.

"What did they do to it?" he sounded suspiciously close to tears.

"I don't know but they deserve to be hexed for it." Harry had loved flying over that pitch during the year. He knew how much it meant to the quidditch teams.

Reluctantly the group turned and walked back to the castle. Every once in a while one of them would glance back and grimace. Ludo Bagman met them at the door grinning like the idiot he was. He ushered the Harry and Cedric off to meet with the other champions.

"A maze." Cedric stated, "And my pitch will be back to normal after it's gone right?"

"Yes it will Mr. Diggery." One of the officials reassured him.

"Now today is family day so you are off classes and will get to spend time with them." Ludo exclaimed, "Good luck champions."

Harry hurried off to the designated room with the others and found his parents and uncles along with Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. They spent a lovely day out of the grounds catching up with everyone and all they were doing. They talked about anything but the tournament. Eventually they rolled around to his new abilities.

"Working with the wand it going well, my spells are more focused and stronger. I am physically stronger and more agile. Invisibility is completely under control." Harry explained.

"Have you tried the other?" Ted asked.

"No and I really have no plans to." Harry said, "I just feel weird about talking to dead people, especially since I'll be the only one who can see and hear them."

"I think that's fine." Ted said, "I just didn't want you to try with no one around to ground you."

"I won't." Harry agreed, "I really don't need my life to get any weirder at the moment. We might think about tackling that part when I'm thirty or forty years old."


	13. Chapter 13

Before he knew what was happening he was at the start line for the maze. He was going in a full minute and a half before anyone else. Cedric and Victor were next and then Fleur followed twenty five seconds later. Being the final task they were sure something was going to happen. Voldemort had to make his move. They were sure Harry had been put in the tournament for a reason and this would tell them what it was. They had set up several precautionary measures. First off was a summoning portkey. It was something his mother had been working on for years and finally had it down. The portkeys were placed on James, Lily, Sirius and Remus and would pull them to Harry's side if he were taken off the Hogwarts grounds. The second item was Sirius' idea. They had placed a listening charm on Harry's robes so he could talk to them but they couldn't talk to him. The last thing they had was a tracking charm. This they had placed on all four champions and there would be a map of the maze that would roll out after they were all inside. That way each player could be tracked. They had learned how boring a task could be during the second one. Not being able to anticipate anyone's actions they hoped they had covered all their bases.

Once Fleur was inside the map rolled down over the entrance. Four dots lit up and Dumbledore explained that Harry was green, Cedric was Yellow, Victor was red and Fleur was blue. They could watch the progress of their champion during the long task. They had pictures representing each obstacle in the maze so they could see why a champion was stopping. Ludo was commenting based on what could be seen so that those too far away could still understand what was happening.

Harry was near the middle when something bad happened. Fleur and Victor had run across each other and five acromantulas. They were obviously battling for their lives. Meanwhile Cedric, who wasn't very far away, was caught up fighting two of Hagrid's skrewerts. Harry found his way to the cup blocked by an acromantula and a Cerberus. The two animals seemed to be working together to get him so Harry used a music spell that Bellatrix had used on him as a baby. It always made the listener fall asleep. He plugged his own ears as the music lulled the two animals to sleep. He stopped the spell and he grabbed for the cup just as he saw Cedric come around a corner at the far end of a long corridor.

Everyone saw Harry's light disappear and Ludo was in the middle of explaining that he'd show up in a moment when four other people disappeared.

Harry tumbled when his feet finally reconnected to the ground. A few seconds later his parents and uncles joined him in the grave yard he had ended up in.

"Portkey anyone." He said needlessly, "Good thing you got yours working mum."

"Someone's coming." Sirius stated, "Harry stay here but avoid getting hit by any spells. The rest of us are going to hide until we know more about what is going on."

The next thing Harry knew he was facing a cackling Bellatrix Lestrange again, "Aren't you going to say hello to mummy dearest?"

"I would but she isn't here." He smarted back, "What do you want you old bat?"

"Not nice Volans." She emphasized each word with a stinging hex that he moved away from.

"Sorry you must be confused. My name is not Volans its Harry." He spat out, "Can you say that with me Har…ry."

Crucio was next and he again stepped out of the way, "Hold still you cretin you'll only make it worse for yourself."

"No." Harry disagreed, "I was never good about taking your punishments."

"Let's see how much you have digressed." She stated and began to duel in earnest.

"There is probably something I should tell you." Harry said as he fought back, "Since I was seven I've been hiding how well I can fight."

"Why do you think I'll buy that?" she cackled again.

"Oh, I don't know." He send a quick series of spells as he changed his appearance in to that of Nymphadora with pick hair, "Because I learned a lot more after I realized you had taken me. I'll have to admit I didn't realize I was the missing Potter boy until the blood test but I did know I didn't belong to a monster like you."

His change in appearance gave him the break he'd looked for. Her shock at his extended morphing let him stun her and tie her up. He returned to his regular appearance and took a step forward before jumping back from a killing curse that was sent his way by a very angry Voldemort.

"Oh, hey Tom, I didn't know you were coming to the party." Harry was breathing heavy and he notice a few more shadows coming from behind the man, "And you brought guests. Sorry but I only have this one."

"She was always a little too arrogant." The man drawled, "But never mind she has served her purpose now. Avada Kadivra." The green spell hit the woman and Harry gasped and jumped back.

"Wow, I guess you were still mad at her for losing me." Harry commented.

"She foolishly underestimated you. I, however, have not." He indicated five others including Rodolphus and Rabastion. He shot a disarming spell at Harry and it connected, "I know about the brother wands and now you have no way of defending yourself."

"Well actually you're wrong." Harry lifted his hands and sent a series of stunners, cutting curses and disarming curses at Tom and his merry men. With them all standing together he was able to stun two of them right away.

Then his parents and uncles joined in. Sirius started with anti apparition and anti portkey spells at the four that were left awake to keep them in the grave yard. James and Harry took on Voldemort while Remus and Lily started on the two Lestranges and one who turned out to be Malfoy. Sirius next job was to secure any that were already unconscious and then help take out the others. Soon it was five on one and Voldemort was using killing curses. Harry thought his father had been hit by one when he fell and didn't get back up. His anger fueled his cutting curse that caught Voldemort's throat.

Harry fell to the ground exhausted as Voldemort's head landed at his feet his body crumpling not far away. Lily was trying to get to both Harry and James and couldn't seem to move. Sirius pushed her towards Harry and went to get James. Harry's mother cradled his head in her lap as she looked to see where Sirius was tending to James. Harry didn't have the heart to look and just laid there waiting for the news.

"He's alive." Sirius gasped after he found a pulse, "Knocked out but alive."

Remus went to the cup and waved his wand over it, "Next stop Hogwarts. Who's on board?"

He floated the cup over to the group and as one they all touched it and one or two of the other group. Remus had stuck Voldemort's head to his body so both parts would come along. When they landed Harry collapsed back onto his mother and knew no more. He woke up some time later to hear people yelling. He searched for his wand and when he couldn't find it he just waved his hand and muttered the silencing spell. With silence again filling the room he tumbled back to sleep.

He woke again and it was still quiet. This time he opened his eyes and found a group of people sitting around sullenly, "What's going on?"

Lily mouthed and the motioned indicating she couldn't talk. Harry understood after remembering that he had woke up before. He waved his hand and ended the spell, "Sorry but you woke me up."

"It's ok dear." Lily smoothed his hair down, "Sorry we woke you. Feeling better?"

"Much." He agreed, "What was all the yelling about?"

"Wandless magic and coreless wands." She waved him off, "It's all settled now."

"Ok." He yawned, "How did the others do? I saw Cedric just before I touched the cup."

"Actually they're all quite glad you reached it first." She chuckled, "None of the rest of them were prepared to face Voldemort."

"Is dad awake yet?" he asked.

"He was earlier." She turned her head to look at the next bed, "He's asleep again now."

"Sorry I missed him." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep Harry, you've had a rough day." She stroked his head again.

"More like a rough life." He rolled over not realizing he had said it aloud.

***** Halloween (Harry is fifteen)*****

"I couldn't be prouder of you pup but you have to understand that I'll still must tease you." Sirius grinned.

"Don't listen to him son, he's just jealous he couldn't do the same." James pulled Harry into a hug, "All those NEWTS are something to be proud of. And being the youngest ever to achieve them makes it that much more outstanding."

"Well with the scores he got on the OWLs I knew he wouldn't need two more years to pass his NEWTs." Lily smiled proudly, "But even I didn't expect it quite this quickly though."

"Ginny and Hermione helped me do a lot of revision." Harry shrugged.

"Revision, right." Sirius grinned wickedly, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Yes but Paddy, studying has always been called revision." Harry laughed at his godfather, "I'm beginning to understand why you have fewer OWLs and NEWTs. Just what did you think revision meant?"

"I know perfectly well what it means." Sirius started his comeback but was interrupted before he could complete it.

"Owww not nice." Lily yelled.

"Are you ok dear?" James moved to hold her up if needed.

"Yes the little bugger just kicked me really hard." She grumbled, "Running out of room I suppose."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" James looked concerned, "Do you need to sit down? I can get you some tea. Maybe we should go get a checkup at St. Mungo's or Poppy said she's always available."

"Was he like this the first time?" Harry leaned into his uncle Remus as his father was prattling on.

"Yes, scary isn't it." He chuckled, "I believe his behavior the first time scared Sirius from ever thinking about doing it himself."

"I'm fine James it was just a kick." Lily waved him off.

"What about you?" Harry nudged the man.

"No, my type doesn't generally do that." Remus shook his head watching as James continued to flutter around his wife.

"James if you don't leave me alone I'll hex you." Lily's frustration was starting to boil over.

"He's like a hyperactive bee." Harry laughed, "Why don't you?"

"James I'm pregnant not sick." She groused, "I can pick up a platter of food if I want."

"But I'm willing to carry it for you." James had one side of the tray, "You always tell me I need to help more."

"Fine go put it on the table by the others and don't get in my way again." She huffed, "The guests will be arriving soon."

"She's really uptight about this party." Sirius hid behind Harry hoping to keep from catching Lily's wrath.

"I tried to tell her not to have it." Harry said, "But it was like talking to a brick wall."

"We've got to celebrate your accomplishment somehow." Sirius pointed out, "Springing your friends from school is a good way to keep them friends."

"I'm also pulling them from the Halloween feast." Harry huffed, "I don't think they'll appreciate that."

"It will be fine. Lily got everything that was on my list." Remus grinned until Sirius added his part.

"And she hid it so he can't get to the chocolate until the other kids get here."

"You better be nice to the werewolf who hasn't had his chocolate fix yet." Harry warned as Remus punched Sirius in the arm.

"Owww." Sirius whined, "Oh look your girlfriend is here."

Harry had already seen her and left his uncles to greet her and his friends that followed. They met with a small kiss and then Harry went back to greeting all his guests.

"That wasn't much of a kiss." Sirius huffed.

"You do realize that most of the people following her in are her brothers and father." Remus pointed out, "Only you would be so foolish as to snog a girl right in front of that many brothers."

"He has a point Paddy." James joined them, "Also remember that all her brothers are older than Harry."

"Lily kicked you out then." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"No she told me to come get you two to help." James grinned and grabbed an arm of each man and pulled them towards the kitchen.

When they arrived it was to find Molly Weasley taking over, "Lily, you shouldn't be on your feet. No wonder he's kicking you so much. He wants you to sit and let us take care of things."

"But…" she started.

"Yes and your bum belongs in a chair outside with your feet up." James came in and began to steer her out the door, "Molly is here now and she won't let us mess anything up." He looked back and mouthed thank you to the Weasley matriarch.

"She's got a stubborn streak a mile wide." Sirius took the next platter that Molly had told him to take.

"Do you really think she's having a boy?" Remus asked Molly.

"I don't know." she grinned, "Did she act the same way with Harry?"

"I think she was better with Harry." Sirius said, "She's a menace this time."

"I thought it was about the same." Remus observed.

"Well it could be the age difference or a gender difference one never knows with these kinds of things." Arthur whispered as Molly shooed them out with the next platters of food and drinks.

"Was Molly different with Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"Each and every one was different." Arthur offered.

"Is there any way to tell what it is before the birth?" Sirius pushed.

"There are a few spells but they don't always work." Arthur spied Ginny and Harry walking a little way from the party and smiled, "Ginny has really been happy since Christmas."

"Harry is over the moon." Remus chuckled.

"Harry has been making plans." Sirius said, "I saw his notes before he knew I was there. His first goal was to get his OWLs and NEWTs and then he plans to join the aurors as soon as they allow it. In the mean time he's wanting to get a mastery in potions and defense."

"Wow that's quite a plan." Remus agreed.

"I think he just wants a good job so he can have a lot of children." Sirius chuckled, "I've never seen him as excited as he is about getting a sibling."

"We were making fun of James earlier." Remus confided, "I didn't have the heart to tell him he is acting the same way."

The party was over and most of the guests were gone. Everything had been cleaned up and Lily was making one last sweep of the yard looking for trash. She was sandwiched between James and Harry as they walked. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the patio waiting for them to return when they saw Lily bend over and grab her stomach. A spell flashed by them as Harry turned and ran for the door. James picked Lily up and quickly moved back toward the house.

"Labor." Harry yelled as he ran up to them and tore open the door in time to catch a bag.

"Are you sure?" Remus stood to go help James.

"Yes her water broke." Harry came back pulling a portkey from the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held out the plate as they reached James and Lily.

With a twist of color the group was whisked away to St. Mungo's. James and Lily were taken into a birthing room as Harry, Remus and Sirius were sent to the waiting room. Remus pulled out his wand and sent three silvery spells out. Harry only lifted an eyebrow in question as to whom he had sent messages to.

"Alice, Molly and Albus." Was the succinct answer.

A quick nod and they descended into silence as they picked chairs to sit in. Alice and Frank Longbottom arrived about the same time as Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dumbledore arrived a little later and had both Minerva and Ginny along with him. Ginny greeted her parents with hugs before she sat with Harry and pulled him into a long lasting hug.

"I thought Harry could do with some extra comfort right now." Albus whispered to Molly and Remus.

Both nodded in agreement and went back to the wait. The pregnancy hadn't been high risk by any means but it had been more than fifteen years since her last birth and everyone, including James and Lily were a bit uptight about it all.

James came in not long after to give them what news he had, "She should be ready to deliver soon. The baby is doing fine. The position is good and Lily's body is ready. We just have to wait until it's ready to move again."

"They don't think there will be any complications do they?" Harry asked.

"No they don't expect any." James confirmed but added, "They have stuff on hand if it does."

Harry nodded and tried to relax back as James went back into the delivery room. He was sure it was days later when James finally returned and called his name. Looking up sharply Harry found himself looking at his father's smiling face as he held a bundle in his arm. He stood and crossed the room in just a few strides and looked down at the bundle.

"Harry, may I introduce you to your sister. Rose Dorea Potter." James announced.

Harry's smile could have lit up a quidditch stadium as he took the bundle from his father and gazed into the face that would always have a large part of his heart, "She's beautiful dad. She looks just like mum. Is she doing ok?"

"She's fine just getting cleaned up. You want to talk to her?" he asked taking his little girl back.

Harry nodded and walked past his father and into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled his mother into a hug and whispered, "She's so beautiful. I like her name too."

"And by the time she's a teenager she'll be able to babysit your kids." Lily chuckled.

"I don't think she'll want to. Ginny and I will probably have several." Harry grinned.

"I didn't realize you were that serious about her." Lily smiled softly.

"More Remus about her, Sirius isn't serious enough." He laughed at the grimace his mother sent his way.


End file.
